Taken
by wmonica
Summary: Jasper can't take it anymore. Alice has more faith in Edward then she dose Jasper. So Jasper kindnaps poor, poor Bella and takes her on an adventure Edward couldn't have given her becuase his lack of control. But then who dose she want?
1. Preface

_All of our young lives we search for someone to love, someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope, all the while wondering if somewhere and somehow there is someone searching for us._

_~ The Wonder Years _

This poem is true to me

I just never knew

Who I would exchange partners with

I though I would be with him forever

Then I was kidnapped

Kidnapped by his brother

Who hungered for my blood

And apparently more

And his name is

Jasper Whitlock Hale


	2. Shalom

Everyone has been gone for about…. I looked at my watch…. two hours now. Edward promised they would be back in three hours, only one more hour left to go! I got a giddy feeling just thinking about Edward I loved him so. While everyone went hunting, I was all alone with Jasper and he had been avoiding me. I wondered where he was and what he was up to. Then I remembered some of the more awkward things that guys did when they were alone. The thought of Jasper upstairs touching himself grossed me out. I mean, no offense to men, they have to do what you they have to do I know that but it's just kinda icky.

On the other hand, it was somewhat sexy too; I started thinking about what Jasper could be imaging why masturbating. That thought made me almost start touching _myself_. I thought I heard a faint chuckle but it was gone before I had actual proof it was real. I shrugged it off and made my way back upstairs with my snack when I ran into a cold, hard, muscled chest. I gasped! The shock made me fall backwards, flailing my arms and dumping my popcorn in the process. I almost fell down the stairs when Jasper caught me. I gasped again and looked up into Jasper's golden eyes, they immediately turned black as soon as he lowered me to the ground and moved away. I scrambled to my feet taking careful, almost hesitant steps. Knowing I probably looked really stupid, I blushed and stared back at him as he watched me.

"I didn't realize you were there," I mumbled, the cheeks turning a deeper red.

"I figured as much," Jasper said back just loud enough for me to hear, probably trying hard not to breathe. His eyes if possible went an even deeper shade of black as the air conditioning suddenly turned on, spraying my scent like a sprinkler. Jasper tensed and reached out slowly towards me. I flinched out of his grasp and gave him an embarrassed look. He seemed frustrated as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I gasped out as the blood flow was cut off from my wrist as I went tumbling right back into Jasper's smooth chest. He growled slightly and held me to him. I tried to pull away but he just held me closer…and before I knew it, we were suddenly in the garage and he was pushing me into a car I had never seen before. He buckled me in and slammed the door. By the time my mind caught up with me, Jasper was in the driver's seat and we were speeding away from the house.

"What the…." I shouted at Jasper. _What the hell was going on here?_

"Don't panic Bella…we have to get you out of here," Jasper explained as he pulled smoothly into traffic leaving Forks behind.

"What the? What do you mean? Why?" I shouted again.

"Bella…. Edward has no idea what he's doing and I don't want to see you get hurt," Jasper shouted back at me, his voice a little more controlled then mine.

"No!" I shouted, "Whose we? No! Take me back!"

"I can't do that Bella; I just can't let Edward hurt you. He would _try, _keyword there, _try _to kill us."

"What about Alice?" I asked my eyes glued on the back of Jasper's head as I asked that. Could he really be willing to run away with me – well kidnap me – and hurt Alice?

"She doesn't understand what I am feeling, why I need to do this," Jasper, sighed, "she has complete faith in Edward…"

"And less faith in you," I finished with a sigh. Well here goes my last shot at getting Jasper to turn around, "Jasper you have to understand…she's supposed to feel that way…. I have more faith in Alice then I have in Edward, more faith in Emmett then Rosalie. I have to be careful about it because I know it would make Edward feel bad if he knew but I'm not about to runaway from him."

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted. I shrunk back into my seat, tears welling up in my eyes. Honestly, he didn't have to be so cruel! No, wonder why Alice has more faith in Edward! I hadn't lied about the more faith part I hadn't lied about most of it. What made him think he could do any better then Edward.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he heard me sniffle and as my emotions changed from desperate to hurt, upset and a little hostile. I nodded and went back to my thoughts; when it occurred to me that, he could have at least brought some clothes. I was still in my bathrobe. I had just gotten out of the shower and walked down stairs for some popcorn. I was on my way back upstairs to get dressed in my pajamas when this whole thing began. Jasper could have at least let me get dressed or brought some clothes.

As I stared out the car window, I started to wonder about what was happening at the Cullen house. Are they home now? Are they worried about where I am? Had Alice seen all of this? Or was it a last minute decision on Jasper's part that she wouldn't have seen? What was Edward doing? All these questions spun around in my small human head and I struggled to answer each one of them the way I wanted to hear it. I hugged my monk style bathrobe that Alice had bought for me closer to myself as Jasper and I sped away leaving the love of my life behind me.


	3. A Little While Longer

I awoke on a couch in a hotel room. I noticed the room was large with two beds, small couch, a table with two chairs and a big oversized chair in the corner. Everything was lightly colored using pastels. The curtains to my right were closed tight. I was about to get up and go look out the window when my eyes landed on Jasper; he was leaning back in the big chair. I watched him as he watched me. I glared at him when I remembered why I was here…. wherever here was.

"Don't bother asking, I won't tell you," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Asking what?"

"Where you are," Jasper sighed.

I sighed and remembered that I was still in my bathrobe. And I was sure there were no extra clothes here for me. I looked back towards the curtains then back at him.

"Be my guest," he said gesturing towards the window. I got up and crossed over to the window, I pulled back the curtains, then sun poured in I turned around, and Jasper was…. was… oh my god! I thought Edward was beautiful in the sunlight but Jasper looked super gorgeous! His scars made him look even more beautiful. Then it hit me, his scars! He had scars all over both of his arms. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow of the sun coming in through the window threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. And then I understood that the pattern I was looking at was actually made of individual crescents like the one on my wrist.

"Jasper what happened to you?" I asked remembering how I'd received my scar. I stared at the shape of James' teeth, embossed forever on my skin.

"The same thing that happened to your wrist," Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Repeated a thousand times." He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"_Why do you have so many?_" I breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin.

"I didn't have quite the same ... upbringing as my adopted siblings. My beginning was something else entirely." His voice turned hard as he finished.

I gaped at him, appalled.

"Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, not centuries. To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to image the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy, and the thirsty.

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection.

"Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere and every human life is a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we, well, those who feed and exist that way, can do it without attracting notice."

I shuddered at the image in my head, especially at the word feed. But Jasper wasn't worried about frightening me; he was definitely not over-protective like Edward always is. He continued without a pause.

"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. In actuality the Volturi are the only ones who keep them in check. They are the only vampires the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

I frowned at the way he pronounced the name ─ with respect, almost gratitude. The idea of the Volturi as the good guys in any sense was hard to accept.

"The north is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here, who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly ─ anonymity is important to us all.

It's a very different world in the South. The immortals there only come out at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because of this, there has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers who notice a herd of cows by the wayside ─ food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what are they fighting for?" I asked.

Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?"

He waited, so I nodded.

"They fight for control of the thickest red. You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, lets say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition."

"Others soon had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others did. But a fairly young vampire named Benito invented the most effective tactic. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies in Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again he won."

"How did he win?" I asked.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. But you knew that already. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost."

"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful psychically, for the first year or so, and if they're able to just use their strength, they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus unpredictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity and in this particular case over whelming numbers."

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own…"

"All hell broke loose – and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions – in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump – the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came and sought out every newborn in the bottom half on North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize, Mexico City. The Volturi started with him before moving on to the rest."

"Anyone who was found with newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for the time being anyways."

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacan."

"It was enough of a threat that the fever for conquest did not spread to the North. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life."

"But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South. It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten making the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human world with more care and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators made sure the Volturi had no reason to return."

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue…"

"When I was human, I lived in Huston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it."

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always…liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston – well it was more of a skirmish, really – I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age."

He paused and looked at me, making sure that I was still okay, before going on. I looked at him with awe and well to be honest, a little pride.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first group of civilians to convey them to Huston. I remember that one night very clearly."

For a few minutes, he had a far away look on his face as he reflected on that night.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without a question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen."

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice – it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin snow white. The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's."

"She leaned towards me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply. 'Mmm,' she sighed 'Lovely.'"

"The small one the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girls arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp but that seemed to be the way she intended it. 'Concentrate Nettie,' she said."

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, she would have outranked them.

"'He looks right, young, strong, an officer…' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more…do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's…compelling.'"

"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again."

"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'"

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'"

"'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'"

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my upbringing overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Lets hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girls hand. They wheeled – they were so graceful! – and sprinted toward the city. They seemed almost to take flight, they were so fast – their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone."

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure. 'What is your name, solider?' Maria asked me."

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost."

"'I truly hope your survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice 'I have a good feeling about you.' She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

"A few days later," he finally said, "I woke up and was introduced to my new life."

"I learned that their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long –Maria had rounded up the other two – all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their "herd" lands I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to humans. When we did well we were rewarded…"

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were still strong. There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male – Maria wanted soldiers – and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others were, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me; though put out that she kept replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often and that made me stronger."

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others; it was as if I was being promoted. The newborn casualties went down dramatically and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily."

"Maria grew quite fond of me – she began to depend upon me. And I some ways, I worshiped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible, Maria told us this was the way things were always done and we believed her."

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end – twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic."

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, loosing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin victory. And because we were well trained, we did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware."

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye the other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then others came from the south to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm and sighed.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Maria both turned on Maria eventually – but that one we won."

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive…"

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us – they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did _dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed… Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived this first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter, he was…civilized – I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it. He was assigned to deal with the newborns – baby-sit them, you could say. It was a full time job."

"Then it was time to purge again, the newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one… It was always a very long night. This time he tried to convince me that a few had potential but Maria instructed we get rid of them all."

"We were about halfway through and I could feel it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether I should send him away and finish up myself as I called for the next victim. To my surprise, Peter was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow, he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me. The newborn I'd summoned was female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt…averse to destroying him."

"Maria was irritated at me for that… but she knew that she needed me. For the next five years, Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. During this time I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me, sometimes there was fear…and malice, the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned."

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had to fight even though they met many others in the north who could co-exist without constant mayhem."

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backwards glance. I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed it was always worse after I hunted."

"I contemplated that. In so many yeas of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all my humanity. I was undeniably, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me that last night I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me – this borrowed memory – than it was for anyone else, because I could _feel _everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them."

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect _me. _I live everyday in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It began to be too much. The depression got worse so I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get to thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline…challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

Jasper was lost in the story, as was I. I spun around abruptly, surprising Jasper and shut the curtains hoping nobody had seen. I looked back at Jasper who had jumped up from his seat. He gave me a small half smile then sat back down and I sat back down as well across from him. I had light tears dried to my face and a fresh one was trying to make its escape. I gasped when Jasper was suddenly in front of me, his smooth white vampire hand wiped across my face sending a shiver through my body. I smiled an encouraging smile and lightly placed my hands over Jasper's.

I suddenly missed Edward, remembering all the times he held me. And now as my mind replaced him with Jasper, I longed to go home. Jasper sensed my longing, growled and pushed me backwards onto the couch laying on top of me. He wasn't gentle like Edward, he didn't try to keep his weight off me, he let me feel how much he weighed, what he was feeling for me. I exhaled and one of my knees bent on its own accord, Jasper frowned when he realized what he'd just been about to do. He was gone before I could blink. I looked around for then I heard she shower start up only to stop immediately. He came out partially wet and his appearance earned a laugh from me.

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head, causing some of the droplets to land on me, "I just need to work on my control, I promise I won't hurt you."

"It's okay Jasper," I laughed as I tried to avoid the drops. He noticed and his smile widened, he was gone again only to be back with his hair completely soaked.

"Don't you dare!" I warned. He shook his head some more, his perfectly blond hair lifting from his pale face. The water hitting me in little pellets caused me to let out giggles and squeals.

I couldn't believe it, I was kidnapped by my boyfriend's brother and now we were playing and having fun! I jumped up to make a run for it to avoid the water. But he crouched down in front of me. I tried to pass him but he jumped in my way and closed his open arms around me. He stood up and spun both of us around. I giggled and squealed some more, I could feel his face against the back of my neck as we spun.

A scary thought occurred to me that like this Jasper didn't have to do much to end my life – if he wanted to – he could either squeeze me or bite me. Just 24 hours ago, I was ready and willing to end my life and become a vampire for Edward. But now, here in Jasper's strong arms, I suddenly realized that my life was worth living, just a little while longer. I wasn't ready to die. What changed?

With these and more thoughts in my head, I faked a yawn and told Jasper that I wanted to go to sleep.


	4. Raiment

_Jasper and I were locked in a passionate kiss, he was pressing against me firmly and I could feel his engorged erection pressing against my leg. He smiled down at me then continued to kiss me. _

_He kissed a line from my lips down to my jaw and to my throat where he stopped letting his lips linger there for a while. He was testing himself, seeing just how far he could go. I whimpered a little in those long moments of nothing wanting him to kiss me again._

_I was so focused on him kissing me that I didn't know what he was doing until I felt two of his vampire fingers grazing my clit before plunging them inside me. I screamed out in pleasure and thrashed around on the bed._

_Jasper groaned and continued to move his fingers in and out of me at a slow steady rhythm. The only sound was my moans, screams, and his occasionally groan or him whispering something dirty into my ear. _

I woke up on the bed breathing heavily; my robe clung to me with my arousal juices. I instantly shot up and looked around. _Had he heard? What had I said? _

"Jasper?" I called out. There was no answer; I slid off the bed being careful to avoid having my robe ride up. I looked around the room; Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I walked down the short hall and opened the bathroom door. He wasn't in there either.

"Jasper?" I called out again, stepping out of the bathroom. I looked over to the door. I walked over to it; there was a note on the door. In Jasper's flawless writing, it read: _Dear Bella, I'll be gone for a while, don't do anything stupid. _

I sighed and walked back to the bed. I sat down and sighed again. What was there to do? And what is with all the sighing? I don't think I've ever sighed so much in my life. Maybe it was because I was away from the love of my life and the fact that his brother, who happens to have less control then everyone else, kidnapped me! Or was it the fact that I had just had the best most erotic dream and Edward was not in it. I pushed those thoughts out of my head; the Cullen's would find me, I just had to be patient. I looked around the empty room. The only company I had was the furniture. I wish there was something to do. I looked directly in front of my and instantly felt stupid, there was a TV right there! I turned it on and flipped to some random channel, and stopped. I watched, what seemed like an opening song for some modeling show. I didn't really feel like channel surfing so I just watched. Different words kept showing up on the screen I saw the words: fierce beauty, fabulous strut, and fresh personality. Then there came girls' pictures with their names next to it and another recording of them, I saw: Kyle, she had long blonde hair, after there was Cassandra, she had shoulder length brown hair and her eyes were a little wide apart. Next was Bre, she had huge brownish black hair and dark skin. Next I saw Jayla, a girl with short black hair wearing a tube top that made he look as if she was naked. After Jayla, Nik appeared; she also had large hair and lighter skin. A girl name Coryn was next with her shoulder length brown hair. Next was Nicole who had long black hair and a pale face, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was a vampire. Ebony was next with her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The next girl, who looked like a boy, was named Kim. Subsequently there was a girl named Sarah whose teeth, frankly, needed to be worked on. After her came Diane and she was a plus size women. Next was Ashley, her hair was blonde. I thought of Rosalie. Lastly came Lisa who I hated instantly by the look on her face, she had short wavy brown hair and her eyes were wide apart. The song was over and on screen there a city at night a cars were rushing by, I could tell it was speeded up for the sake of the show. I continued to watch a little bored. Was there a point to this show? What were they even doing anyway? I mean what is this show? I watched the screen and three episodes later, I was hooked and was singing along.

_Wanna be a Top!!!_

_(narunaunana-narunaunana)_

_Wanna be a Top!!!_

_(narunaunana-narunaunana)_

_Wanna be a Top!!!_

_(narunaunana-narunaunana)_

_(narunaunana-narunaunana)_

_Wanna be a Top!!!_

After four hours of nothing but the television set to keep me company, I was informed of everything and anything. I knew the names of different designers, photographers, models, types of makeup, cosmetics lines etc. I knew exactly how and when to use words like 'giggdy' and 'that's what she said' I laughed out loud – also called lol – as I thought about it. Now I really needed to join a chartroom so I could use my new vocabulary. I leaned back and breathed deeply through my nose, I smiled slightly as I listened to the girls talk shit about each other. _Whoa, Bella what is with the swearing? _Apparently, I had more words in my new vocabulary. _Edward would have a fucking cow if he heard me cuss. Whoops another swear._ I thought to myself.

After my Top Model marathon, I decided to take a nap. Unfortunately, my mind started to wander and I frowned slightly as I recalled my dream. I remembered waking up in a pool of my own arousal. I wanted my dream to be real but I just wish it had been Edward not Jasper.

My fingers skimmed down my body tightly trailing circles around my left breast and I moaned out lightly. I used my other hand to move lower, I widened my legs so I could reach in-between them. My fingers tangled into the curls before finding their way to my heaven. I stroked my lower lips lightly, afraid that if I did what Jasper did to me in my dream I would break my barrier. I lightly moved to where my wetness was gathering and hesitantly pressed against it. Instead of using my amateur fingers in there, I just stroked myself. I teased my clit lightly, not liking it. I wasn't actually going to give myself that release I needed. I wanted my first orgasm to be with somebody, not on a bed in a hotel by my own hands. I lightly touched everything and anything I could without actually sticking my fingers in anything. I pulled away and adjusted my robe; I stuck my fingers in my mouth and licked them slightly. _God how did people like this?_ I made sure they were clean before pulling them out, almost gagging. Well maybe it's better if it isn't mine. I smiled and jumped up from my spot on the bed to go clean myself off in the bathroom.

I sighed realizing I still was so far away from my dear, dear Edward. I loved him and being away from him was hard. I was so used to being around him all the time. I wonder what they were saying back home… that I got tired of Edward and ran off with his brother; that Jasper and I were cheating on Edward and Alice; that I just had enough of Forks and ran off _with _Jasper. Every possible scenario I thought of turned out just to end with me and Jasper up to no good here in… well I still didn't know where…. I am so stupid! I sat back down, grabbed the remote, and started looking for the weather channel or maybe a news report. Maybe I could find my way out of here, or maybe all I needed was to find out where I was and they would come and get me! A strong hand ripped the remote from mine, another hand landing on my shoulder. I jumped and almost let out a scream. I turned to face the hands owner and was relieved when I saw it was Jasper.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. I hadn't heard him come in. But of course, since he was a vampire I'd be lucky if I had _seen _him come in.

"Nothing," I said trembling. The T.V. was on some reality show but before I could see what it was the TV went black. _Well there goes my plan, I should have known. _I thought to myself looking back at Jasper.

"Really?" Jasper asked with a slight sly smile, he inhaled deeply and looked down at well…. _don't make me say it....._before looking back up at me "Doesn't smell like it."

"Well I don't know what you're talking about," I said, a little worried; I didn't want him thinking I was some sort of sex-deprived virgin who knew how to get herself off. I took a small step back and asked, "What did you do today?"

"I should be asking you that," he chuckled.

"That's not an answer," I pried.

"I went to the store," he laughed. _What the hell is so funny? _

"What store?"

"A store."

"What did you buy?" I asked getting frustrated with Jasper. Honestly, you could at least tell me something. He turned around and picked up a large black bag. He pulled out a thin rectangular object that was a shade of blue. He handed it to me and I realized it was a laptop. I took it from him and sat down. I lifted up the screen and started it up.

"Don't bother trying to join any chartroom or site like that," he said with a smile before he went into the bathroom, "They're all blocked. I want you to order your self some clothes, unless you prefer to walk around half naked," he said tossing me a credit card. I picked it up off the floor as soon as I heard the shower start up. I ran my fingers through my hair before actually logging on. I waited a few minutes then opened a _Mozilla Firefox _and looked up 'women's clothing' I smiled to myself as soon as I saw the link titled: _Victoria's Secret: Lingerie and Women's Clothing, Accessories & more._ I clicked on it. If I were going to be having these kinds of naughty thoughts then I should dress naughty…No, no, and no. Stop it! I told myself, it's only because there is no other online undergarment store. Surprisingly their website wasn't cheap and sleazy like most people would think, it was actually very decent. I clicked on: _sleep+lounge. _I noticed on the credit card – which I assumed was Alice's – there was a note from Jasper, I read it before continuing:

_Dear Bella, _

_Don't think this is the actual address where we are. Incase don't remember, I'm a vampire. Here is the shipping address you are to use when you order your clothing._

I skipped reading the address at this very moment. And ordered some clothes, I opened a _Microsoft Word Document _and made a list of everything I bought. I went to different websites ranging from Forever 21 to Wal-Mart. I was surprised that I actually enjoyed shopping online and actually bought some clothes Alice might approve of. After a few minutes and a few different websites, this is what I had:

Undergarments:

Cotton Mayfair pajama tank top and shorts ($39.), 2 lace flyaway baby doll ($48, $35.), strappy-back baby doll ($35.), Very Sexy® Dots & lace baby doll ($58.), Lace-trim satin slip ($28.), Very Sexy® Crochet lace baby doll ($88.),Pleated swingy slip ($58.), Sexy Little Things® Retro garter slip ($68.), Satin & lace slip ($68.), Very Sexy® Trapeze slip ($78.), Signature Cotton Graphic print sleep shirt ($20.)

Jeans:

Crafted Skinny Flare Jeans ($29.99), 2 Crafted Skinny Jeans ($34.99, $24.99), Crafted Slouch Jeans ($34.99), Crafted Straight Jeans ($29.99), Soul Cal Beach Linen Trouser ($24.99), G-Star Midge Bell Cut Jeans ($79.99), Bench Apollo Jean ($39.99), Crafted Straight Jeans ($34.99)

Shirts:

Rosette Trim Bubble Hem Top ($17.80), Jannice Chiffon Top ($22.80), Colorblock Bubble Hem Tunic ($17.80), Millie Ruffle Front Top ($13.80),Draped Front Bubble Hem Top ($19.80), Harper Floral Chiffon Top ($17.80), Pleated Collar Silk Top ($19.80)

Dresses:

Doreen Crochet Ruffle Top ($17.80), Colorblock Knit Dress ($15.80), Banded Strap Knit Dress ($17.80), Silky Origami Dress ($19.80), Chiffon Party Dress ($24.80), Ruffle Tiered Dress ($34.00), Melody Lace Dress ($24.80), Dotted Zip-Up Dress ($34.80), Diane Von Furstenberg ($290.00)

Shoes:

Alexander McQueen Satin panel pumps ($885.), Halston Peep toe ankle boots ($2,325), Bally Ermana leather boot ($795), 1HUND(RED) Artist #100 The Edge ($55.), 1HUND(RED) Artist #100 The Edge ($43.49), 1HUND(RED) Artist #100 The Edge ($65.)

I was wondering to myself, after all my speeches to Alice, why in the world would I buy such expensive clothes. Well its really quite simple, _if _this is Alice's credit card and _if _she just so happens to start checking the bills noticing that balance due is going up. Then she would look at the purchases, realize that she hadn't made the purchases and then track it by looking up where the purchases where sent to. I lied to myself about all this and more. I told myself that the only reason I bought all the sexy lingerie was to get Alice's attention.

I entered the address and credit card number in each little box and made it so they were all overnighters. I smiled at the thought of actually getting some decent clothing while I was here. I noticed the shower had stopped and I looked up. Jasper was hooking up a printer; he came over to me and hooked it into the back of the laptop. I smiled and hit 'Ctrl' and 'p' so I could print my 'receipt' well more of Jasper's receipt. I heard the printer start working on printing it out so I jumped up, closed the Microsoft Word Document,and deleted the history. I trotted off to the bathroom and laughed mentally. Jasper was in for a real surprise.

"Oh Jasper," I called over my shoulder before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door, "That paper printing is for you, its sort of a receipt." I laughed to myself, but just as I was about to close the door, sealing myself in the bathroom. I heard Jasper call out

"I intend to see some of these." _Bella, Bella, Bella _I thought as I started the shower. _What kind of shit have you gotten yourself into? Again with the swearing! _

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

I let the water run down my body, breathing in through my mouth as it tried to run into my nose. I concentrated on just showering, trying to divert my attention from everything else. I ran my hands over my arms and legs, rubbing the soap into my skin. I don't know how long I'd been in here, but I figured it was about time to get out. I didn't want to though; I wanted to be in here, away from everything else. I let the warm water run down my legs for about five more minutes before turning it off. I almost repeat _almost _whimpered at the loss of feeling. How was I going to get to sleep tonight? Last night I slept because I was exhausted after being kidnapped and hearing Jasper's life story. But tonight, I didn't know how I was going to cope. I was so used to Edward's cold body against my human one, that I wondered how in the world I was going to sleep without him? I could ask Jasper to sleep with me, but the way my mind just phrased it, I decided that wasn't such a good idea, especially after my dream. I wonder when the clothes will arrive; I really need to get out of this robe. I pulled it over my shoulders and wrapped it tightly around me. I dried my hair with a towel from the towel rack and wiped some of the fog off the mirror. I smiled to myself, what is with all the smiling? _Honestly, Bella you're away from the love of your life, kidnapped by his own brother and you're walking around smiling sporadically?_ I mentally screamed at myself. I mean, really, if I thought about it, I would think I was going crazy! I shook my head and smiled again, I swear I will _try _to smile less. If I was going crazy, I sure as hell picked a great time to do it. This reminded me, I need to use my new vocabulary! I walked out of the bathroom feeling confident, but my self-esteem went down a few notches when I saw Jasper standing there, watching me. I blushed furiously, and almost ran back into the bathroom to avoid his powerful gaze. His eyes were honey golden, so I knew that he must have gone hunting while he was out. I also knew I couldn't hide anything from him; he could feel what I felt. I smiled at him and walked towards the bed. As I passed by him, he stiffened a little then relaxed; how was he learning how to control himself so well? I guess I should have more faith in Jasper, after all that's why I'm here. Isn't it? Right? Wait, why am I here? I was about to ask Jasper, when I was hit with a wave of sleepiness, making me fall asleep.

Jasper's POV

A Few Days Ago

Bella and Edward were upstairs feeling passionate towards each other. And it was killing me, I swear if one of them doesn't have a fucking orgasm, I'm gonna die. Alice gave me an encouraging smile and stroked my hand. I tried to smile back at her but couldn't control the frown that came. I, well honestly, we all listened as Edward told Bella, once again, that he couldn't do more, not yet. How does Bella fall for this shit? I mean come fucking on! I stood up and listened more carefully as Bella said it was okay, but we both knew it wasn't. I could feel the feelings of rejection and self-pity pouring out of her in waves along with some leftover lust. I can't believe these human women, well all women in general. Just because a man doesn't want/can't sleep with you it doesn't mean… well actually it probably does mean that they are rejecting you. I shook my head and sent Edward some thoughts….._You know she really wants you and you're just getting her all worked up for nothing. You both have no clue what you're doing to each other and definitely have no clue what you're fucking doing to my own damn emotions! _

"Sorry," Edward whispered from upstairs, of course Bella couldn't hear but we – as in us vampires – could. I could tell the apology was somehow to everyone including Bella, everyone else must have been thinking generally along the same thoughts. The house was filled with so many emotions from sadness to empathy to not giving a care. You'd think I wouldn't give two shits either but I fucking did! I mean they get _me _so hot and horny with all their hormones; then they just go their own separate ways. What can I do? I was so fucking hard sometimes. I had a different past from everyone else and a different power. While Edward would complain about everyone's thoughts, I had to feel the emotions that went with them, while if some person wanted to kill himself Edward would probably know why but I would _feel _why. I would be affected by that and probably some small portion of me would want to kill myself too. I tried to block out the emotions coming off everyone but I just couldn't. Unfortunately, it's not something you can just turn off. Alice was feeling sorry for me and she was also feeling sorry for Bella and pissed at Edward. That one made me smile but it was almost instantly replaced with a frown. Emmett and Rosalie were about to do…. well you know! God all the hormones! All the lust! At least some people were actually going to sleep together! I tried to concentrate on Alice; she wanted my help planning a trip for the both of us. But yet again with all the emotions going haywire in this house, I couldn't keep focused. I needed to do something, anything. I couldn't stand it much longer, all the lust then rejection. It was driving me mad. And I started feeling for Bella. I decided I had to do something then, I just couldn't decide what. Alice looked at me and gave me a questioning look, I could tell and feel that she was wondering what I was planning.

At first, I thought I just wanted to do something to help Bella to ease my suffering but the more I reflected on it the more I realized I was just a small part of the reason. I tried to think about exactly why I wanted to help and I came up with few things 1) Edward had no clue what he was doing and would end of permanently damaging Bella's emotions. 2) there was something special about Bella and I just had to figure out and finally 3) I could feel it, I knew that Alice trusted Edward more then she trusted me. I would have been overall fine with it but its not _jus_t Alice and Dickward who didn't trust me, it's EVERYONE in this goddamn house! I_ JUST HAD_ to do something but I didn't know what; all I knew was that I had to be careful about it too.


	5. Call Domicile

I sat looking at myself in the mirror while I was brushing my hair. Jasper had just come back from picking up my clothes and given them to me. I had already picked out what I was going to wear for bed. Jasper is probably hoping I will wear some of the lingerie but he is going to be sorely disappointed. I am not, repeat am not about to wear some sexy thing around my boyfriend's brother. I lifted Cotton Mayfair pajamas and held them up to me. Well, they didn't make me look like a super model but I had to admit I did look pretty nice. I shed my robe and pulled on the pajamas. That's when it hit me! I had forgotten to buy panties and bras. Oh well, it's too late now. So I did the only thing I can think of to do, I closed my eyes and prayed I didn't do anything stupid to expose myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Jasper. I spotted him lounging on the couch reading. He had one leg thrown sexily over the arm of the chair and…. _Wait a minute…stop the press… what the fuck! Did I honestly just refer to Jasper as doing something sexily?_ Was I fucking out of my mind? We are both in relationships for god sakes and almost related! Did I just swear again? This swearing streak has to stop!

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, trying to cover up for my pause.

"The Host by Stephanie Meyer," he said, not even looking up from his book, if he did I sure as hell didn't see it. _I didn't swear. Yeah for me. _I mentally shouted.

"Is it any good?" I asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yes," he said curtly. I folded my robe, put it on the bed, and turned my attention back to Jasper.

"Did you hunt yet?"

"Yes"

"Are you ready to tell me why you kidnapped me?" I asked hoping to catch him off guard and answer.

"No" He answered without even looking up.

"I guess since you are so engrossed in your book, I'll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs." I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm. I was really getting annoyed with his monosyllable answers. 

He let a little laugh out. I was so shocked that I could make him break his concentration.

"Okay, is there something I could be doing?"

"Actually yes," he said shutting the book and placing it by his side. He pulled a small sliver cell phone from his jean pocket, and hit speed dial. I waited as he hit speaker as the phone rang. I was glad it didn't take long for the person he was calling to answer since my curiosity was peeked.

"Jasper?" Alice's musical voice came from the speaker. I was never so happy to hear her voice.

"Alice?" I asked her, did he honestly just call home? I couldn't believe it.

"Bella?" I heard Edward, Alice and the others in the background ask.

"Hit speaker Alice," Esme's voice said full of concern.

"Bella, sweetheart, where are you?" Edward asked. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and I smiled. He made me feel so much like a schoolgirl.

"I don't know Edward," I responded, running my fingers through my hair.

"Is he hurting you?" I looked up after this question was asked. Jasper looked down, ashamed and a little mad.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did you seriously just ask me if your brother had hurt me?"_ Whoa, Bella I thought we talked about this, _I mentally screamed.

"Bella, love, he took you away from us. What am I supposed to think?" Edward said.

"I know he took me but you're acting as if he isn't your own goddamn brother! I trust him. He has a reason for what he did," I practically shouted. I peeked a look at Jasper and saw that he had a look of thankfulness on his face…and a little bit of shock at hearing me defend him to my boyfriend.

"Bella are you alright?" Emmett asked, sounding utterly confused by my choice of language.

"I'm fine goddamn it!" I shouted. _Okay seriously I thought we had a handle on this…. I mean honestly Bella didn't you think you've sworn enough for one day I mean fucking slow it down._ I immediately felt bad, but they shouldn't be dogging Jasper like that, I mean, he's their fucking brother for crying out loud. _Dogging? What the hell was dogging doing in my vocabulary? _I was definitely getting a lot of use out of my new vocab.

"Bella, could you please refrain from swearing?" Esme asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Esme I'm just upset that's all," I sighed. I noticed Jasper giving me a strange look so I did the only thing I could think of, I flipped him off. He looked taken back but then he grinned. He reached forward and ended the call suddenly.

"What the hell?" I asked, "I want to talk some more."

"Bella when did you turn into a cursing maniac?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Since you kidnapped me! Now call them the fuck back!" I shouted. _Wow, Bella you're really taking a turn for the worse with this swearing thing, I mean it's getting a little out of hand. _

"Alright, alright master," Jasper, laughed putting his hands up like he way saying 'I surrender'. I smiled, I can't believe that worked. I was apparently more convincing then it thought, well either that or Jasper was going to call back anyway.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice asked.

"Yep it's us. Jasper and I just had something to discuss," I said.

"Bella, do you know where you are?" Edward's voice asked, I could almost feel his touch and see his face full of concern. _Didn't he already ask this question?_

"No Edward," I sighed. Then I thought of something, "I am pretty sure that I am still on Earth."

"Bella, this is no time to joke," Carlisle's stern voice said through the phone.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm overwhelmed by everything. I wish I could help you but Jasper is not telling me where I am."

"Jasper, son, please bring her home to us. We miss her. Charlie is going crazy with worry." Esme cried.

Jasper answered her by saying "Please trust me, Esme, I am trying to save Bella. She is in great danger."

I looked at Jasper. I couldn't believe what he just said. Who am I in danger from? Why is he the only one who can save me? I will have to ask him later.

"What do you mean Jasper? Talk to me son," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I will not answer any more questions. I knew that Bella would like to talk to you all. I will let you talk to her for a few more minutes. I am only doing this for her."

"Jasper, thank you for letting her talk to us." Esme said to try to keep him from hanging up.

"Well… um… anything interesting happen lately?" Emmett asked, trying to keep the conversation strong.

"Not really. You know just the same old same old. How about you, Emmet?" I said, rolling my eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I getting joy from being a bitch to my family? _

"Same here. We are missing you sis." Emmet replied and then I swear I heard him say oh. _Great Rosalie must be there too_.

"Jasper you're not freezing her to death are you?" Rose asked with a fake caring voice.

"He thought about it," I retorted for him.

"What? Is he a mute now? Or is he busy doing something he shouldn't? Something with his mouth?" Rosalie sneered.

"Bitch, you better step off," I said, I cannot believe she just implied that Jasper and I were having… I just rather not say it!

"Who you calling bitch? Whore!" Rose shouted back at me.

"Tramp!"

"Rosalie stop it," Esme whispered just before Rosabitch shouted "Slut!"

"Whatever Rosalie. You are just so jealous that all the Cullen men are lusting after me and not you." I shouted back. _Whoa! Where'd I come up with that one? It was a good comeback. I have to admit that but it was a little random. _"Admit it you are actually lusting after me yourself!"Ha! Ha! Take that bitch. I can't believe I just implied she was a lesbian.

"Please I've slept with more men you have," she spat.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Bella, Rosalie. Stop it right now!" Esme shouted.

I could hear Carlisle and Alice trying to pull Rosalie out of the house. I looked up at Jasper who looked like he was trying so hard _not _to laugh. He gave me a thumbs up, clutched his sides, and bit his lip.

"You bitch!"

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing." I heard a door slam in the background. They must have succeeded in getting her outside.

"Bella I'm sorry. She is just stressed because of you being missing," Emmett apologized.

"Don't take it back, Emmett, she's such a skank bitch anyway!"

"Bella, please, don't say stuff like that. We all miss you so much and we are all very worried." Esme said.

"I'm sorry. Esme you are right. Emmet I am sorry. Please tell Rosalie I am sorry for my language. I am just tired and stressed." I sighed.

Esme said, "We understand, honey, can you talk a little bit longer, Edward would like to talk to you."

I listened as there was some shuffling and the rushing of wind, he probably was moving away from the house so there was no distraction from Rosalie.

"Bella?" Edward asked. _He sounds like he misses us…. us? What the hell I thought there was one person in this body but apparently, that's not the case._

"Yes Edward," I said breathlessly.

"I miss you Bella and I don't even know what to say," Edward sighed. I felt a little bad about – partially – enjoying being here while they were all back home worrying their asses off about me and I was here not giving two shits. Well maybe I gave one shit. _What is wrong with me? I am supposed to love him and I am being so rude._

"I miss you too Edward, I can't wait till I see you again. But you have to have faith in the fact that Jasper has a reason for what he is doing and he won't hurt me," I said back to my over-protective, extremely hot, piano playing, baseball playing, trying to act human altogether wonderful vampire boyfriend.

"But Bella he kidnapped you! What reason could he possibly have for that?" Edward retorted. _Were you using a pissed off voice at me? At me? Boy you better back up off me. _

"Edward, whatever reason Jasper has for this it is his own god damn business unless he wants to tell us!"

"How can you say that?"

"I guess you don't know him that well" I replied.

"Bella," Edward said

"Yes?"

"I understand your point I just don't understand why _you're _trying to make it."

"Edward you have to have faith," I repeated, not using the same exact words but I was pretty much the same thing.

"I do, my love," he said. "I have faith in you…just not in Jasper," Jasper growled at hearing Edward say that.

"I know you do," I sighed, I knew Edward and he wasn't about to change around what he thought.

"Love?" Edward asked. _Great now we have to say something because he used that quirky little nickname of ours. _I honestly think I'm going insane with this. 

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"I love you." I hated the way it sounded more like a statement then something he actually felt. If you love someone, you have to make him or her believe you do. Sure, he's told me he loves me countless times but he _has _to make me believe every single last time. _What am I thinking? Why am I thinking like this? We love each other completely, right?_

"I love you to," I said back. Hoping _my _response had some meaning to him.

"I'll let you go to sleep now," he said with a sigh. _Oh, I see how it is…you have to let me I can't just hang the fuck up if I want to, no! You have to tell me when and were I can and cannot go to sleep! Where is this coming from?_

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight love." Edward said sullenly. _Ha! Get it! Sullen Cullen! _**(A/N: I borrowed this from a wonderful story called Phone Calls » by CurlyDimples, read it is amazing!) **

I held the phone up to my ear and I listened a little while after he hung up, just waiting. Finally, I hit that little red 'end' button, sighing as I did so. I looked up at Jasper who just shrugged and sat back down. _When had he stood back up? Oh my, was I really that unobservant? _

"Well that's enough for me for one night," I said tossing him the phone. He caught it with ease and smiled before putting it in his jean pocket. _Is he just going to sit right there and just smile at me cause it's kinda creepy? _

"Can you turn off the lights?" I asked, pointing towards the light switch on the wall. He nodded and sprang up from his spot. _Is he a mute now? I mean god man you could say kay or o.k. it doesn't take that much effort!_

I crawled under the covers and snuggled in, the room went dark but I could still faintly make out different shapes in the room. Sleep came easily that night, a little earlier then I thought it would. But what scared me was my dream. Well the dream wasn't as scary as I was weird but the question was: why was I dreaming this?


	6. Dream About A Vampire

I was in a bright white room. As I turned around to take in my surroundings, I found that it was empty and square shaped. On the wall opposite from me, I could barely make out the faint outline of a door on one of the walls. I moved forward but strong arms enclosed around my small waist stopping me from moving forward.

"_Where do you think you are going?" the voice asked, I recognized the voice immediately. _

"_Jasper? Where are we?" I asked slightly panicked. What was this place? What where we doing here? _

"You'd better hurry Bella," Jasper whispered, "Time's running out. You'd better figure out the puzzle." I whirled around but there was no one in the room with me. I lost my footing and suddenly found myself falling.

_What the hell? My mind screamed at me as my body raced downward. I struggled and flailed around hoping to catch onto something but it was useless. The smooth walls in this black tunnel gave me nothing to grab on to to stop my descent. The worst part was it was sooooo dark that I couldn't even see my arms flailing about as I moved them to try to stop my falling. _

"_Jasper!" I called out. Although I suspected that there wouldn't be an answer, I needed to call out to him to keep myself calm. _

_Where had he gone? What had he meant? Figure it out? Figure what out? Where was I? The better question is where was I going? _

_I landed on a cold, hard surface with a hard thud. I tried to find my footing but failed my first few tries to stand. I finally managed to wobble to my feet. As I stood there on trembling legs, I looked around._

_I found myself in something that resembles a ballroom from the fairy tales of my youth. It had tall fancy pillars and a strange pattern on the carpet. The chandelier was casting a small amount of light over the room. Candles on the ways illuminated the rest of the room giving a very elegant and romantic effect._

_I put my hands over my mouth in shock and finally noticed what I was wearing. As I admired the lilac dress I was wearing, I heard an unseen announcer describing the dress as if I was a model wearing the latest fashion. "Today, Bella is wearing a long silk dress in lilac with tie and pleat detailing. Please notice the pleat detail at the empire waist and the one column of pleats down the front left of dress. The dress is completed with a back zipper with hook and eye top closure. Style Note The soft lilac hue of this dress brings fairy tale elegance to your evening wardrobe. The tie detailing and pleats then add the real life glamour." _

_I looked up when the man standing by the door announced the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen and their children. _

"_Edward!" I called out when I saw him. He was dancing with Alice and looked over to me. He smiled at me and gave me a nod, but he didn't say anything and he went right back to dancing. I tried to move towards them as the number of people inside the ballroom multiplied. I saw Angela and Ben dancing together and Jessica and Mike near them. I tried to move towards them, well to be honest I hoping to get to Angela and Ben not the other two. However I was once again stopped by the crowd of people. _

_I didn't even know most of the people who were now blocking my path. I think some of them lived on the reservation though._

_Standing on my tiptoes, I spied Jacob dancing with some girl, who looked too young for him, but they looked happy. I also saw Charlie with his arm around some woman while he was having a very animated conversation with René and Phil._

"_Dad! Mom!" I called. They turned, smiled at me then disappeared before more people overwhelmed me. Every time I saw someone whom I vaguely knew, people would gather around me. I kicked and screamed but no one seemed affected, all they did was smile and wave before going back to whatever they were doing just in time for the next load of people to gather around me. _

_Soft music started to fill the room as everyone disappeared. Someone grabbed my hand. I looked up, still overwhelmed with fear and panic to see Jasper looking down at me with a smile. We, well to be honest he danced around the room holding me tightly to his strong chest. I was too confused to say anything at the moment so I just stared like an idiot and let him hold me._

"_What have you been up to Darlin'?" he asked, holding me closer. Darlin'? Was he missing a few screws in that vampire head of his? I wasn't his darlin'.....I was Edward's... wasn't I? _

"_What?" I asked. Even though my confusion was clear to him, he just laughed and we kept dancing. _

_After what seemed like a fantastic eternity we finally stopped dancing and I looked around; we were in my room, which seemed very small with Jasper standing right there. __How the fuck did we end up here? __All the furniture was gone; all that was left was the bed. Where was all my stuff? What was going on? I looked around the room some more before looking back at Jasper. I looked straight into his eyes and almost took a step back. _

_He had the hungriest eyes I had ever seen. His eyes weren't black with hunger for my blood though; they were black with hunger for me, for my body. _

"_Uh…. Jasper, I," I stammered taking a step back. Me being the most graceful person in the world, not, I almost tripped and, what do you know, Jasper was the only person there to catch me. Jasper growled and pulled me tightly against his chest. I looked up at him, alarmed. He crushed his lips to mine and pressed his tongue against my lips, demanding entrance. _

_I was overwhelmed with lustful feelings!!! Edward never even went this far! The worst part was I was enjoying each and every second that it lasted._

_I opened my lips and practically begged his tongue to come into my mouth. He thrust his tongue against mine and we began to fight for dominance. I let him win and overtake me, I was afraid that if I didn't he would stop. He moved away from me and picked me up. _

_He carried me over to the bed and he laid me down gently. It was sweet but I knew that what he had in mind for the rest of this wasn't going to be gentle. He ripped my dress in half and it fell open like a long trench coat. We both were surprised to find absolutely nothing under the dress. I knew I should push him away and tell him that my heart belongs to Edward but after being rejected so long I knew I wanted this. No I NEEDED this! _

_Was I going to allow Jasper to take my virginity because he was the one I was with? Or is it because I didn't care who I did it with since my Edward didn't want to do it? What if he were replaced with Emmett would it be any different? Did I…OH MY GOD!_

_Jasper's perfectly marble lips wrapped around one of me hardened nipples. I screamed out in pleasure as his tongue swirled around it. I pressed my chest closer to his all to willing lips. I moaned loudly as he switched to the other breast, paying equal attention to both of them. _

_I trailed my hands over his clothed back and pushed his black jacket off his shoulders. He pulled his arms out of it, never breaking our contact. I moaned as his hands locked firmly on my waist, holding me in place. I wondered why he would feel the need to do this but then he started to move downwards._

"_Jasper," I gasped, trying to tell him to stop. He looked up and met my eyes. His were clouded with lust and…. and…. and something. I could tell he would stop if I told him to, but I could also tell he would rather not. _

"I'll stop if you want," he said, confirming my assumptions. I shook my head, although I didn't know why I didn't want to– and I didn't think I could –ask him to stop. I wanted him so badly, more badly then I'd ever remembered wanting Edward. He looked for confirmation on my face and in my emotions; he must have found it because he went back on his path downward. He spread my legs even further then I had realized they had been. He looked up at me one more time before pressing his face flush against my secret garden.

I sat straight up in bed and looked around. _Oh Shit!_


	7. Arise of The Desire

Jasper's POV

I just got back from a hunt to find Bella lying down on the bed, thrashing around, dreaming. I am torn between wanting to calm her so she can sleep peacefully and letting her work out her feelings through her dream.

"Jasper? Where are we?" I heard Bella call out. I could tell by her emotions that she was very panicked.

"You'd better hurry Bella," I whispered to her hoping that it would help her make some decisions, "You'd better figure out the puzzle."

Her emotions were raging from puzzlement, hurt, anger, sadness and love.

I sat next to her as she mumbled different names, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward, Mom, Dad, and my name.

What surprised me the most was when wave after wave of lust that radiated from Bella. I figured that she was dreaming about Edward until I heard her gasp "Jasper."

I didn't know what to do, why was she having sexual dreams about me? Did I want her to have dreams about me? Did I feel the same way? I did the only thing I could think to do…..I ran out the door leaving Bella behind and I kept running until I was completely alone. I sank to my knees and screamed. I needed to make some decisions and my precious Bella just made it so much more difficult.

Bella's POV

I sat up in bed. _Oh, Shit! _What the hell was that dream about? I was so shocked by my raging hormones that I rolled off the bed and smacked onto the floor. I let out a startled yelp and then I looked around. Nobody was in here but me. Where had Jasper gone? Hopefully he hadn't heard any part of my dream. He always seemed to be gone whenever I woke up…did he plan it like that? I sat up on the floor and rubbed my back a little, it stung from the landing even though I landed right on my face. I felt something wet against my lips so I licked them. _Holy…_ I gagged and stood up and ran into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and watched as the clear water mingled with blood; I gripped the counter to steady myself. _I think I going to be sick! _

"Oh Bella," I sighed, closing my eyes tightly as the room when black and I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that Day

I woke on the bathroom floor with dried blood on my face. I closed my eyes in an effort to fight the dizziness that I knew would happen as soon I stood up. I grabbed the sink and took a few deep breaths. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked horrible. I had toilet paper stuck in my nose. Thankfully, I did that before I passed out or there would be blood everywhere and not just on my face. I took out the toilet paper out and flushed it. I also took some more toilet paper and cleaned my face off. I looked around the floor and sink and cleaned any trace of blood I saw. I threw everything in the toilet and flushed so that there would be no traces. I knew if I threw it away, I might walk into the bathroom later to find Jasper with it in his mouth for all I knew or it could cause him to attack me. I shook my head at the thought, as disgusting as it seemed it was probably true. I washed my face off with cold water, paying extra special attention to the areas with blood traces on them before leaving the bathroom.

I was shocked to find Jasper sitting in the middle of the bed reading _The Host _again; he looked pretty far into it. Closing the book while keeping his middle finger inside to mark his page, he looked up at me. _If you need something else to do with your finger, I have some ideas... _I mentally slapped myself as soon as I thought that. _What the hell? Where is this coming from? You have one dream about the guy and suddenly you're looking for chances to jump him? I mean even though I have been cursing like a sailor lately, I don't even like discussing the lower parts of a male and female's body!_

Jasper looked at me, giving me a weird look. "What's with you? I can't figure out what is up with your emotions." He asked.

"It's nothing." I lied reaching for my box of clothes. As I started digging for something to wear, Jasper asked how I was feeling, apparently, he had come back when I was in the bathroom but when he smelt blood, and he decided to come back later, after he made sure I was still alive.

I blushed and answered "Oh yeah. I fine. You know me, I'm just a big klutz," I looked up and noticed Jasper looking at me then he gave me a wicked smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _God that looks so sexy…get it together Bella! _I decided that maybe picking out my clothes would be better completed away from that sexy vampire_. _I picked up the box; it wasn't that heavy surprisingly and carried it into the bathroom with me. I took careful steps so I didn't wind up killing myself. _You're not that clumsy! Okay well maybe you're close…_ I shut the bathroom door, inclosing my self away from Jasper but not all the naughty thoughts in which he played the lead role. I picked up a casual sleeveless knit tunic featuring a bubble hem and a simple color block design. _Thank you America's Next Top Model…..I can't wait to see Alice again to show off my new skills. She is going to be soooooooo shocked that I had become a girly girl. _I decided against it and placed it very gently back in the box for later. I picked up a sleeveless, scoop neck trapeze knit top featuring a cute bubble hem and beaded rosette trim at the shoulder straps and fell in love with it. It had a spandex quality and a little polyester. I put it off to the side in the 'what I am going to wear today' pile. Then I started looking for jeans to go with my cute top. I picked out a cute pair of blue jeans with straight legs and had a zip-closing fly. I was about to be done when I remembered a very crucial thing, underwear. I peaked into the box then became a little bolder and reached in. First, I pulled out a see through slip with garters and a matching thong and almost threw it back in the box, next I pulled out lacy pink and black slip with garters, it was worse then the first one, it also showed off a little more skin then I had the confidence to do. When I pulled it out, I knew I wasn't going to find anything I was more conferrable with a decided on it, it was purple and lacy crochet baby doll with matching v-string panties. There was a sleep shirt but I knew I couldn't get away with wearing that with jeans on so it was or going commando and I wasn't sure I was ready for that step. I slipped out of my pajamas and pulled on the baby doll, the material felt glorious against my skin but I would never tell anybody that! I threw on the rest of my clothes without care and looked at myself in the mirror. Alice would be proud that I did this on my own…well Tyra Banks did help. I laughed a little to myself before opening the door and picking up the box. I pressed my back against the door as I came out to keep it open. I set the box back down in its spot next to the bed and closed it as tightly as I could.

I looked at Jasper who had continued to read his book while I was changing. He looked up at me and smirked. I gave him a small half smile back, some of my confidence gone seeing his beauty that he didn't even try for. It seemed like a shame that I was in this room when _he _was in here! I mean look at him he's smart, beautiful, sexy… _God Bella! Snap out of it woman! What is with all this sexy stuff? I mean honestly, he could become my brother-in-law someday! _I rolled my eyes at myself and sat down on the bed. Jasper moved a little when I sat down but it wouldn't have been noticeable if I wasn't staring at him and all his god-like sexiness…_Okay honestly it has to stop! We are both in relationships! We're not in love or anything. We are almost siblings. Oh but how would I love to be under him…Bella! Where was this new me coming from? I hadn't heard Jasper utter a single cuss word, at least I can't remember he might have but… that's not my point…my point is I have to stop thinking these thoughts about Jasper. Jasper and Alice are such private people. The most I have seen them do is hold hands and the occasional kiss on the forehead. My impure thoughts would probably drive him away screaming. _

I leaned back, my back meeting the bed again and groaned in frustration. Jasper looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged as my answer to show I didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it would bring up the dream… oh god the dream! Where had my unconscious mind come up with that kind of shit? _Excuse the language but in this situation, it was completely necessary to prove my point. _I thought over the dream in detail, I almost moaned when I got to the parts with Jasper touching me. But why hadn't Edward or Charlie done anything? I called to them and they just smiled as if they were telling me something I just didn't know what. What were they trying to say? No, what was my subconscious trying to tell me? Was there something that I did to make Edward and Charlie proud of me? Or something they would support me in? What is it? What could the dream have meant? 

"Are you honestly okay?" Jasper asked resting and hand over my forehead.

"Yeah…just fine," I muttered closing my eyes and almost moaning at his cool hand. _What? Maybe it wasn't his hand that was causing me to have these thoughts; maybe he was just a replacement for my Edward. My subconscious is just using him to prove what I really need! I need Edward to be what Jasper is to me in my dreams. Is that what my dream was trying to tell me? _

_Or maybe there was_ something was wrong with me. Why was I lusting after Jasper like this? Why did I want _him_? Edward was the fairy-tale everyone wanted and I had him! So why was I all lusty after his _brother_? They were related! Well not by blood but that doesn't make it any better!

I knew what I had to do, I just had to push these feelings into the deepest darkest safest pit of my psyche and hope they never and I mean never re-emerge. But I kind of didn't want to though, these feelings were all so new to me and I like having the new territory to explore. But considering I was treading treacherous waters here, I'd have to watch out for myself. I smirked slightly at the thought of actually being in a relationship with Edward's brother. I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and almost wanted to find out why. 


	8. Shopping Trip with a Vampire

"Bella!" Jasper's voice called out to me. I looked up from my spot on the bed, I had been reading Jasper's book _The Host _and I was really into it. I thought Melanie was pretty cool and Wanderer was awesome too! I was waiting for her to hurry up and get out of that little cave thingy she was being held in though and was having no such luck yet.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm going shopping do you want to come?"

"What are we shopping for," I asked rolling off the bed and picking up my high tops. They were white with black triangles and red accents. They were cool and they were one of my favorites. I worked on tying the laces as Jasper went to get the car ready. He was back up by the time I was finished and as he smiled lazily at me, my heart did a somersault but I listened to my brain instead. He blindfolded me much to my complaint and led me to an elevator.

"What if people ask about the blindfold?" I asked hoping to catch him off guard and he would have to take it off.

"Haven't you ever seen a man lead him woman away with a blindfold? As in a surprise?" he chuckled. _Why doesn't someone just shoot me? Really Bella? Are you that stupid you couldn't have figured that out for yourself? God! Of all the stupid ass things, you could have said you chose that. You might as well have said 'are you going to rape me with your eyes closed?' What sense would that make? Well that would actually be hot… Bella! _

"Oh." Well at least I was finally leaving that room! I thought I would never be able to leave. Where was he taking me anyways? The elevator doors pulled open after the ding noise and we stepped off. I was suddenly terrified knowing I could end up hurting myself at any moment. Jasper's hand locked around my arms firmly and he led me into warm air, I assumed it was daytime. I felt the smooth door of the car in front of me and heard the door pull open. I slid into the car and reached for the blindfold. I pulled it off and looked out the window. Things were speeding by and I realized it was no use trying to figure out where I was. I gave up after a few minutes. I would never be able to tell Alice anyway!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Kohl's," Jasper stated simply and plainly.

"Where?"

"Kohl's."

"Oh… what's there?"

"All kinds of stuff… you'll see when we get there."

"Well you don't have to be so curt about it," I sighed leaning back into my seat. What the hell was Kohl's? Why was Jasper taking me there? And what was that smell? Oh god…

_**Later at Kohl's**_

"A clothing store?" I asked again, "You brought me to a clothing store? Of all the places in the whole wide world you brought me to the on place where I might just might fight you to _try _to get away?"

"I have to get a few things and you can explore," he said simply shrugging and heading off in one direction. _Is he crazy? Leaving me all alone? I mean honestly he isn't a very good kidnapper. _

"What if I run away?" I called after him. He didn't turn back, he just kept walking at his cool, even, and a little scary because it was so damn graceful, pace.

"You won't," he called back not missing a beat _or_ step. He was right. I wouldn't go anywhere; I wouldn't know where to go. I sighed and started to explore. I didn't know where I was going, or even what part of the store I was in, I was just walking about. I was actually kind of relaxed; the store had a nice look to it, and hell it even had a nice _smell _to go with it. _I think this is the first store in a long time I've actually liked! Alice would be…_

My heart stung at the thought of Alice. I missed her, well actually all of them. But in a way, that's creepy, weird and I think even a little emo, I didn't miss them. I was actually starting to like being a kidnap victim. Well, maybe it wasn't the being kidnapped I liked; it was more of just that I was kind of – enjoying myself. I was starting to like myself. Being away from Edward has given me the strength to be my own person; to learn what I like, don't like to make my own decisions.

I liked learning more about Jasper too. I was never given the chance to really get to know him since nobody trusted him. It almost felt like the Cullen's' tolerated him because of their love for Alice. It was almost as if they wished he wasn't there, that they hated him. No hate is too strong a word. Although unfortunately, now the Cullen's probably did hate him now. But, what reason did _they _have to hate him? Sure Edward could hate him for 'kidnapping' me but why would he? They were brothers! Not by blood but they had been together, as a family, much longer then Edward and I have. To use his own words I'm just a 'fragile little human' I mean when Edward is so insistent on me not changing then why in the world would he place my life and our relationship, that could end at any goddamn minute, over his with his brother that will, most likely, last forever. After my little rant, I found myself in an aisle full of dresses. I started to leaf through them when my eyes locked on a striking blue and black dress. I pulled it off the rack to admire it some more. It was really nice… and coming from me, well that was shocking! I never felt anything like this towards an article of clothing! I think this might be the one… _what is this? The Notebook? _

"Find anything you like?" a high-pitched voice of a women asked. I turned to see a tanned girl with blond hair swept back into a half up half down style smiling at me, she had freckles below her eyes but _nowhere_ else on her face, it was kind of freaky. If she weren't so tan, I would assume she was a vampire but she wasn't even near pale enough! And her eyes were deep amber so… Her nametag read: _Amber _I smiled at her and she grinned back. _Huh… now that's a little creepy… maybe this is a signal from some greater force… ha!_

"I like this dress," I said showing it to her. She gave me an approving smile and flipped her hair over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a gray tube top along with the _Kohl's _brand stuff they, as in the workers, had to wear, along with long jeans and black peep-toe high-heels.

"Ah… Dana Buchman Kimono Dress, you know kimono styling gives you a modern silhouette, contrasting trim offers subtle sophistication, stretchy knit construction provides all-day comfort, and matching fabric belt cinches your waist for a flattering fit. The particular dress is approximately 36 inches in length, has a scoop neck, made with polyester and spandex, machine washable, and it's imported," she said with a smile. She must have seen my 'W.T.F' look because she added, "I love fashion I know just about everything about all these clothes… I think I was made to do this… well my mom says I should be a designer but you know… there's to many in the world but maybe someday… oh I'm sorry I babbling!"

"Wow! You really do love your job?" I said with a smile, I was trying to be nice but I remembered something my father had told me: don't talk to strangers.

"More than anything uh…here these should go good with the dress," she said leading me over to a shoe isle. She handed wedges that kind of looked like sandals, "These are Dana Buchman Malta Wedge Sandals. The leather upper provides lasting wear, the adjustable sling back strap secures the perfect fit, the lightly padded footbed cushions your every step, and the wedge heel totally raises your fashion status. Topped of with 3-in. heel, leather upper, and a sturdy outsole."

"Wow! Again thank you um… what about accessories?" I asked taking the shoes from her. They were very stylish and I would have to wear them sometime. I was baffled at why she was spending time with me. If she loved fashion then she should be helping someone who stood a chance of being fashionable. Alice had once told me 'Bella you dress like you just got run over by a truck in reverse woke up in the hospital and stole some clothes from the mentally challenged… no offense… to the mentally challenged. I really hope you're taking offense so you decide to dress better!' To top it all off, she had the nerve to say 'lets go to the mall' afterwards.

"Right!" she said with a large smile leading me to another part of the store. I looked at all the stunning jewelry and I wanted to take them all home. But considering I would probably never have anywhere to wear them I waited till Suzanne handed me something.

"Here is some Dana Buchman Gold-Tone Hoop Earrings, the spiral hoop design offers a contemporary appeal, the gold-tone finish provides chic shine, and the click-it backings promise a stay-in-place fit," she laughed at my confused expression then handed me a necklace to go with it.

"And to top off your fab look I give you this Dana Buchman Gold-Tone Floral Multistrand Necklace. Golden glamour. You'll feel like royalty in this Dana Buchman gold-tone floral multistrand necklace. The Dana Buchman logo charm offers signature style, three strands connect for a layered look, the floral design adds a feminine flair, brushed gold-tone finish provides chic shine, and best of all the adjustable lobster-claw clasp promises a custom fit," she ended it with "Cash or Credit?"

"Cash," Jasper said appearing out of nowhere. I would have screamed or jumped if I hadn't been trying to get my brain to catch up after Amber's little speech. Jasper paid for everything including his mystery purchases and dragged me out of the store.

"Bella you always seem to find trouble!" he said with a laugh. I would have – tried – to come up with a witty comeback if my mind hadn't been screaming: _Holy Shit! His hands feel so good on me! It's as if he was made just to put his hands all over my body! I wonder what his long fingers would feel like teasing my nipples. __STOP IT RIGHT NOW BELLA!!!!!!_ _I swear I am trying not to think about it! I am so screwed…..I mean what am I going to do, I am not repeat not supposed to be getting turned on by Jasper!_

* * *

Jasper's POV

Later That Very Same Day…

Bella lay on the bed sleeping soundlessly… so far. I had been pondering what I had told her earlier:

"Bella you always seem to find trouble!" I said with a loud laugh. She didn't say anything back but her emotions ranged from baffled to horny to straight lust. I did a double read on that last one, was she really that turned on by me? No Jasper, I thought to myself, she feels this way around all vampires in general… remember we're extremely beautiful… right? I really have got to stop this I don't want Bella picking up on anything she shouldn't be! One moment she could go with content with being 'kidnapped' to wanting to get the fuck out of here and away from the sex crazed vampire. Sure Bella is cute but I never really, well that was true up until a few days ago, thought about her in that way!

I was pulled out of my remembrance when Bella started to squirm around in bed. I instantly sat up straighter in my chair when wave after wave after wave of pure undeniable lust hit me. I moaned a little and instantly quieted myself afterward. I really didn't want Bella to wake up because of my moaning from _her _personal erotic dreams. She was probably dreaming about her little prick ass stuck up overprotective fucking annoying piano playing (who _can't _play with women, making him gay) piece of shit… whom was I talking about? Oh, right… Edward…

"Jasper," she moaned out suddenly. _Whoa, hold em, Silver! Did Bella just scream my name in Ecstasy?_ But why in the world would Bella be having _that _kind of dream about _me_! Maybe I was just the freshest memory in her mind and it was easier to picture me.

"What about Alice?" she moaned out. _Oh, shit Jasper you know where this is going_. I swallowed a pool of venom that was forming in my mouth from the sight of her and sat back in my chair some more.

"W-we c-can't do this if you're s-s-still together… of course I w-want you Jasper b-but… I can't t-talk or t-think straight w-when your d-doing that," she stammered, in-between each sentence she let out a short yet passionate moan.

_Don't do this Jasper… keep in control… don't listen to her moaning… ah fuck it! _My hands traveled lower on my body.

"Oh god Jasper!" she shouted clutching the sheets. She was whimpering a little so I knew exactly what I was doing to her in her dream. _Oh god how I really want to be doing that to her for real… _

_Jasper! Snap out of it man. You know very well that those thoughts about doing unspeakable things to her perky breasts… Stop it. Get control. Where the fuck are my dirty thoughts coming from? _I tried to straighten out my thoughts when Bella moaned again. It was then I realized where my hands were going. I had unzipped my pants.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Oh God! I'm so close!" she cried out arching her back. _Smooth, easy strokes Jasper, smooth, easy strokes. _I did what my mind told me to, as strange as that sounds. I panted heavily along with her moans and prayed to god that Alice was not seeing this shit! I fully intended on going back eventually and the last thing I needed was to have my ass (attempted to be) kicked and on top of that no sex! A man can only go so long without getting what he needs and being in the same room with a sexy, moaning woman doesn't help! And everybody with a fucking sane mind knows what that is and if they don't well fuck them. I needed to blow my load before my balls turned blue and fell off. I guess I should really be doing this is the bathroom but I can't seem to leave the sight of Bella writhing around the bed moaning my fucking name.

"Oh god!" she shouted one more time before collapsing backwards into the bed, "Do you like waffles?"

* * *

**A/N: So... I'm sorry it took so long for the update but my beta wasn't feeling all that well. Now, this chapter was just a 'mover' chapter meaning it moves the plot along it's not supposed to fit in perfectly etc. Well I hope you liked it and please leave a review and let me know. You don't have to have an account I just want to know that this story is liked by people who don't have a fanfiction and thank you to all that have reviewd and I hope you will review again! (Sorry About My Spelling In This Note) ~ Monica**


	9. Do You Sense It?

Jasper's POV

"Oh god!" she shouted one more time before collapsing backwards into the bed, "Do you like waffles?"

As soon as I cleaned up after my blowing experience, I realized that this little hotel room was not big enough for the two of us anymore. We needed to find somewhere bigger for us. Even though I still wasn't positive why I felt the desire to keep Bella from Edward, I knew without a doubt that my 'mission' was not complete yet. As I was pondering my self-imposed mission, I felt my phone vibrate.

I didn't need to look at the caller id because I knew who was calling. I stepped outside to answer the call, "Hello Alice."

"Jasper, come home. I will forgive everything you have done."

"Ali, what do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong," (Lying to someone who sees the future is defiantly not wise, I know) I replied.

"Stop it. You kidnapped your own sister. You have had lustful thoughts and to top it all off I know what you are planning on doing. You are going to throw away our whole life together for a human who doesn't even love you. Come back home baby…I miss you," Alice pleaded with me.

"I have to do this Alice. You know that Edward doesn't deserve her or really love her. She needs to be free of him. Please Alice, let me save her. I love her as my sister and don't want to see her hurt."

"Jasper I wish it was that simple. I can't promise I will be here when you decide to complete your little mission," she said with a sad voice that I've never heard from her. Before I could respond she hung up.

I stood there contemplating my next move when I felt Bella's emotions start to swirl. I knew what I had to do.

I walked inside and said "Bella, we need to leave. Pack your clothes and meet me in the car."

* * *

Bella's POV

We were in the car going somewhere. Jasper wouldn't tell me, he said I didn't need to know. I kept sneaking glances over at him but since I didn't want to get caught, I immediately looked away. _Damn super fast vampire! _Even though I looked away quickly He caught me every time. Either that or he had been looking at _me_.

Even after all our time together, I still don't understand Jasper. He was a tricky puzzle; each piece had a spot but each spot on the puzzle different then the piece you were trying to match it up with. Jasper wasn't the 'open book' type. He was more quite and non-interfering then anything. He was… I would almost call it shy …but not shy. Back in the meadow when the Cullens were playing baseball the fateful night when we first met James and his coven, Jasper seemed in his element. He was joking with everyone, he even flirted with Victoria, and was just like the rest of them, he didn't seem shy at all. And when we were in Phoenix, he opened up to me and made me feel better. Then my birthday party came, maybe he blamed himself for Edward leaving. Maybe he thought Edward left because he attacked me. Frankly, I didn't even know why Edward left… at least not exactly. I hadn't ever bothered to ask, I was just so dang happy he was back.

These past days since Jasper kidnapped me have been confusing. Jasper goes from being the vampire in the meadow, laughing , joking and even flirting….then a few minutes later he is the man who comes out when the rest of the Cullens around withdrawn, quiet and shy. I wish I could find out the real Jasper.

Now that I finished with my mental exploration of Jasper, I was bored out of my gourd. _What is there to do in a car traveling too fast? Did Jasper even take into consideration that fact that I get bored really, really, really, easily? Well I guess not all the time it just seems to be happening a lot more lately. What to do what to do… there has to be something to do… I could play a game… not that kind of game! Well that kind of game would be nice… Bella stop that just think of different things… that game involves different things… stop it! I really need to find peace of mind! There should be a song about that! Hmm… some music would be nice_.

"Jasper, I am bored. Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

Jasper smiled at me with a breathtaking smile and said "Of course Darlin'"

I reached forward and turned the radio on just in time to catch the next song on one of the only stations I could get in this area. I wasn't about to start complaining that though, so I sat back and listened.

_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl. (My girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_I've got so much honey_

_The bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl. (My girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_Ooooh, Hoooo._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_I don't need no money,_

_Fortune or fame._

_I've got all the riches, baby,_

_One man can claim._

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl. (My girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_Talkin' bout my girl._

_I've got sushine on cloudy day_

_With my girl._

_I've even got the month of May with my girl_

I was blushing furiously at the song. I don't even know why. It was a sweet innocent song. A man singing about his girl. But for some reason, I could picture Jasper singing this song to me while he was worshipping me. Wait, no, I mean I can picture Edward, my boyfriend. _Come on!_ Was someone out there trying to get me to do something I really wanted to! I mean something I didn't want to and that if I did I would, most likely, regret! I mean Jasper was… was… there isn't anything wrong with him that I know of and he really is a good person but… I mean… Okay so I liked Jasper but Edward and I are meant to be together forever. Right_? Don't doubt yourself Bells you're right! You and Edward are a logical pair while you and Jasper would be fun… live changing… risky… hot… what was I thinking? _

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked me looking over to me and thankfully breaking me from my mind ramblings. I could have sworn he had been wearing a small half smile when he looked at me but it was gone – if it had even been there – now.

"What? Oh…yeah um… I was just… thinking." I managed to get out. The next song came on and I was glad for the change, something to distract me from all these feelings and emotions towards Jasper. Or at least that's what I thought; I was happy, don't get me wrong, until I heard the lyrics.

_Under a lovers' sky _

_gonna be with you _

_and no one's gonna be around _

_if you think that you won't fall _

_well just wait until _

_til the sun goes down _

_underneath the starlight - starlight _

_there's a magical feeling - so right _

_it'll steal your heart tonight _

_you can try to resist _

_try to hide from my kiss _

_but you know _

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_you'll surrender your heart _

_but you know _

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_no, you can't fight it _

_it's gonna get to your heart _

_there's no escape from love _

_was a gentle breeze _

_weaves it's spell upon your heart _

_no matter what you think _

_it won't be too long _

_til your in my arms _

_underneath the starlight - starlight _

_we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right _

_feel it steal your heart tonight _

_you can try to resist _

_try to hide from my kiss _

_but you know _

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_you'll surrender your heart _

_but you know _

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_no you can't fight it _

_no matter what you do _

_the night is gonna get to you _

_don't try then _

_you're never win _

_part of me the starlight - starlight _

_there's a magic feeling - so right _

_it will steal your heart tonight _

_you can try to resist _

_try to hide from my kiss _

_but you know _

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_you'll surrender your heart _

_but you know _

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_no, you can't fight it _

_you can try to resist _

_try to hide from my kiss _

_but you know _

_don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_you'll surrender your heart _

_but you know _

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_no, you can't fight it _

_it's gonna get to your heart_

_What kind of station is this?_ I thought with a loud laugh (mental laugh laughing out loud at a thought right now would seem kind of on the edge of mentally hurt or something) _Play songs that will turn Bella even more on towards Jasper.01?_ The next song was also by LeAnn Rimes who I was really starting to hate.

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right _

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes _

_But I do love you _

_But I do love you _

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey _

_And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way _

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues _

_But I do love you _

_But I do love you _

_I love everything about the way your lovin me _

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep _

_And I love to kiss you in the rain _

_I love everything you do, oh I do-o _

_And I don't like to turn the radio on _

_Just to find I missed my favorite song _

_And I don't like to be the last with the news _

_But I do love you _

_But I do love you _

_I love everything about the way your lovin me _

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep _

_And I love to kiss you in the rain _

_I love everything you do, oh I do _

_And I don't like to be alone in the night _

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right _

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes _

_But I do love you _

_But I do love you _

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

I was about to turn the radio off but Jasper beat me to it. Our hands touched as we reached for the knob and… it was… it was warm. Well not warm, warm but it was warmer then Edwards! It actually felt damn good and even though I knew it would be awkward, I really wanted to hold his hand. I looked up at him at the same time he looked at me. I was so shocked that he didn't pull away from me but I quickly recovered and laced my fingers through his and actually held his hand! He looked back up at the road for a brief second to stop at a light then looked back at me. I held onto his hand tightly and smiled, I can't believe it I was holding Jasper's hand and smiling. There was this weird feeling in the air and it kind of scared me. Nevertheless, it felt… good in a way. I continued to look in his eyes and didn't even notice when we started to move again.

I realized we hadn't turned the radio off cause another song started playing…and I actually liked this one. It summed up all my thoughts, fears, and feelings.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I sighed as I continued to stare into the eyes of the super hot vampire holding my hand. I started to drift off into dreamland as the words of the song kept replaying through my head and the sensation of my hand in his keeping me safe……_maybe the peace of mind I need is with Jasper…_

* * *

Peter's POV

Charlotte was chatting with this new vampire friend of hers, I can't believe we actually ran into a vampire who was perfect for both of us! Well other then Jasper. I'm sure there are others out there too but this was the first time in a long time that we had met one! Her name is Sabrina and she is beautiful. When I first saw her I thought that I was imagining things! I mean she was fine! Some might think that's just testosterone talking but I know I a gorgeous woman when I see one! And when I saw her I closed my eyes, opened them, and smacked myself in the face to make sure I wasn't imagining her. Charlotte knew I loved her and I was loyal to her and only her. So she was okay with me staring at her because she knew I was just stunned by her friend's beauty.

I was broken away from my harmless lusting when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id but all it said was unknown caller.

"Hello?" I asked.

Sabrina and Charlotte looked at each other with wonder. Honestly our phones hardly ever rang and when they did it was usually bad news.

"Peter! It's Jasper!" said a voice from the other line. When I heard whom it was, I mouthed to Charlotte that it was our friend. Charlotte smiled, she always liked Jasper first for letting us get away from Maria and then later became good friends with him when he came with us. I was happy, really happy! I mean I was literally just thinking about him… god how I missed him!

"Jasper! How good to hear from you! I've missed you all these years! Where have you been? Are you going to visit?" I asked, it all came out in a rush but thankfully with vampire hearing everybody understood.

"Um… I don't know… where are you?" he said back a little hesitant. _You've got to be kidding me! After all this time you don't even wanna see us. _

"We're in Vegas why?" I asked, maybe he was going to come and see us!

"That's perfect.. I'll be there soon. I'm kind of in a situation and I expect your full cooperation with this," Jasper exclaimed.

"Okay, okay but um Jasper… there's something I have to tell you," I said. _I hope he still wants to see us after this. _

"What is it?"

"I'm… well Charlotte, a friend of ours named Sabrina and I… we're… we're… we're kind of… we're sort of… well I guess you could call us…"

"What? What? Spit it out man!"

"We're kind of sort of… showgirls." _Goodbye sweet friendship and male pride… Hello getting my ass kicked and goodbye male pride. This is worse then getting my ass handed to me on a goddamn solid gold platter!_

* * *

**A/N: Thank You to All Who Have Reviewed The Last Few Chapters, Especially all Those Who Went Ahead and Reviewed Without an Account! Claps for You All! I want to say something to one of my reviewers: Jasmine, I'm glad I had the power to switch you over to team Jasper and welcome to the club! Everybody give a warm welcome to our newest member, Jasmine! Everyone Review and Again and I'll give You A Treat That Might Just Might (If You're Good Enough and Show Us (my beta and myself) Your Love) Be Posted Sometime Soon (a.k.a this week)**

**P.S. I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I'm sorry it took so long! I just have been busy, and my beta was having Internet problems. But lots of love might get that next chapter up this week. *Hint Hint Wink Wink* **

**Questions? Comments? Concrens? Quotes? Cunundrums? **


	10. Now Do You See?

**A/N: Whoa…. I didn't know you all loved me ****(okay not me this story) that ****much! Thanks a bunch for all those reviews and faves (and alerts), they make me a very happy author! The next chapter might take a while, but there's more about that at the bottom. Welcome everyone just joining us and thanks and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think when you're done! **

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and I had been looking at each other just about the entire ride. The only time I looked away from her was either when she got a little concerned about my eyes not being on the road, when we had to stop, or when we had to keep going. I could feel her emotions of peace and contentment rolling off of her while she sat across from me. Eventually she fell asleep with a little smile on her face.

She was still asleep when we arrived at the hotel so I carried her up to our room. We had arrived in Vegas only a little while ago and we were staying here with Peter, Charlotte and their friend Sabrina. When I walked through the door carrying an unconscious human everyone's eyes fell to her.

"Jasper… is there something you need to tell us," Peter said standing up and looking at me with a concerned look. I rolled my eyes and carried her to the bed that Charlotte and Sabrina were sitting on.

"Shut up Peter! This is Bella, my Bella… the situation I told you about," I sighed. Peter gaze me a 'W.T.F' look then as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Your Bella huh… well how is this little lady is your problem?"

"Well see I sort of 'kidnapped' her from her vampire boyfriend, Edward, and well I'm gonna take her back but I just need to figure something out first and don't ask me what it is," I explained. Charlotte just shrugged and Peter just shook his head, Sabrina just rolled her eyes and looked over at her.

"She's pretty, I like her but… I don't see what you need to figure out about her… you must have feelings for her or something otherwise you wouldn't 'need to figure something out first'," Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

I looked up at Peter and he gave me a: 'I really don't know Jasper and I don't want to find out' look and smiled at me.

"Sabrina I don't know why you are even concerned. I don't even know you for crying out loud. I came her to spend time with my friends. You know nothing about me, my situation or my fucked up brother. ," I said looking down at Bella. _I could like her I guess. Hell, maybe I did have stronger feelings than I cared to admit, I don't know. She is pretty, no, pretty isn't even the word she's stunning, she's gorgeous, she's dazzling! Maybe… I guess we could be together. I sort of kind of want to be with her but I just don't see how it could work! No! I love Alice. She is my wife. I just need to keep Bella safe until she realizes that there is someone better for her than Edward….but will I be able to let her go when she no longer wants Edward._

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Charlotte asked.

Bella's POV

I started to wake up and heard the distinct sound of chatter. I kept my eyes closed and 'opened' my ears. I listened as the noises kept on going so I assumed nobody knew I was awake.

"Well now that we have that all straightened out tell us of her Jasper… what is she like?" I heard a high-pitched voice ask. _Vampires? More vampires? Well I guess if Jasper can trust them then I can. _

"What's there to tell? She lives in Edward's shadow. She doesn't make any decisions on her own… or at least she didn't until I kidnapped her. She has finally started to be her own person. I don't know much more about her though; she was always kept away from me because of my 'lack of control'." Jasper said simply. I was a little offended… but he did have a point. I waited for something else to happen but there was a long moment of silence.

"Wow, well then I have to ask this… how do you feel about her?" the same high-pitched voice asked.

"I-I don't know," Jasper stammered. _What? I have never heard Jasper not be in control. How do I feel about him? I guess… I guess… I don't know what I'm guessing maybe someday, maybe somewhere in another dimension we could have been together but… I guess we… I might… I think I do… but… but… what about Edward? Alice? Oh my god! Holy crow! Holy shit!_

_**I am head over heals in love with Jasper Whitlock!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I decided it was time to pretend to wake up now. So I started to move around, groaning at the bright lighting in the room. I opened my eyes and looked around. When my eyes landed on Jasper, I had to focus on his friend next to him in an effort to push down the feelings of love and lust and pray that he didn't feel them. I saw a man, he reminded me of Jasper but he looked, well he looked more civil. It was kind of mean to think but it was true in a way I guess, just look at the way they are dressed.

"Who are you? W-where am I?" I asked closing my eyes tightly then opening them again.

"I my dear am Peter and this is my lovely wife Charlotte and her friend Sabrina," the vampire next to Jasper said with a wide smile. He looked me up and down the way guys do and smiled even wider. I was a little embarrassed and I'm sure Jasper could feel it.

"Peter, stop embarrassing her," Jasper said looking over at his friend. When he finished saying that he looked back over at me and smiled. I smiled back at him then managed to look over to Charlotte. She smiled at me and winked then stood up.

"I wish we could stay but we have to go to work. Feel free to stay here and get settled in, when we get back we can talk Bella," she said with a slight laugh to her voice.

"What? Why?" I asked as they all got up and headed towards the door. _Don't leave! If you go then I'll jump him! _I mentally shouted to them. I did and I repeat did want to jump Jasper but I couldn't … he probably didn't even feel the same as me! Stupid teenage human hormones. I never could see why Edward liked me! I'm an ordinary girl! He could have anybody in the world… I'm sure there are dozens after dozens after dozens of vampire women who would love to be with him! Why me? Why was Jasper any better for me? I had heard his story and yet that didn't change the way I felt about him. I knew that I always felt something for him but I never thought it was anything like this! I guess it's possible for us to be together… I want us to be together but it just doesn't make that much sense.

I heard the door shut and Jasper looked back over at me. We just stared at each other, just stared. I didn't know what he was looking at but I knew what I was. I was looking at Jasper, the man I was in love with. I loved everything about him and I didn't even know that much about him! He was beautiful, everything about him from his scars to his eyes and that's a long way! I finally moved up onto my knees and inched towards the edge of the bed. He stepped towards me and stood at the foot of the bed. We were looking into each other's eyes now and could only see each other's eyes. I loved his eyes, their honey golden color and their soft yet hardness. Before I knew what was happening I pressed my lips to his. We were both a little alarmed and unsure at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me and I put mine around his neck. I pulled him closer and continued to kiss him with all the passion I felt towards him. His tongue pressed against my lips, demanding entrance. I parted my lips and he explored my mouth. I moaned at the feel of his cool tongue in _my _warm mouth. He pressed his tongue against mine and it was his turn to let out a moan. I managed to pull away from him but he was reluctant to let me go. He didn't pull away or look me in the eyes like I hoped he would. Instead he kissed down my neck and sucked on the skin above my collarbone.

"J-Jasper," I moaned out running my hands up and down his back, "W-we can't d-do this we have to stop… what about Edward and Alice?" I asked. I whimpered as he kept going, I was beyond stopping and he probably was too. _Ah forget it! _I thought grabbing his shoulders. He grabbed a fistful of my top that I had put on this morning and ripped it clean off my shoulders. I felt sorry for it, it never brought me any harm and now it was ripped. He threw it somewhere across them room and his hands dropped down to my pants. He got those off leaving me clad in nothing but a strappy-back baby doll. I was feeling really embarrassed for actually wearing it! It was red and had a sheer mesh front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in back. I felt this low rumble coming from Jasper's chest …_is….he… purring? _He moved his hands all over the exposed parts of my body. I was blushing like there was no tomorrow and before I knew it the baby doll was gone. I let out a shocked yelp and Jasper pulled away and looked me over. I felt a little self-conscious then and moved my arms to cover my chest; the downward area was on its own right now. Jasper grabbed my arms and pulled them away from my body with a growl.

"Don't try and hide yourself from me, Bella."

I let my arms fall to my sides after he let go of them. He pushed me backwards and I just went with it. He moved down my body and looked back up at me. I didn't think this could get much better – minus what would probably come at the end you know when… yeah you know – when his ice cold lips wrapped around my left nipple, I arched my back up from the mattress of the bed and let out a loud moan. This was going to be the best first time in the history of best first times. The only part I was dreading was the pain, not as much as the fact it would probably hurt but the fact that Jasper would be hurt knowing _and _feeling the pain he was causing me. My thoughts went incoherent when I felt his hips grind against mine. I heard of and knew what an erection was from the occasional dirty magazine that made its way through Forks High and the lovely internet (which I now had a pop up blocker for) but I never thought it was anything like this! I moaned at the feeling and moved my hands down to the waist of his pants and tried to get them to move downwards. He lifted his hips off me and let me work his pants and boxers off as he took care of his shirt and me.

After a few moments, there was nothing separating us from being one and the thought kind of scared me a little bit on the inside. He looked up at me again and searched for some sort of confirmation in my eyes. He must have found it because he kissed me softly. He continued to kiss me and I felt him at my entrance. I tensed a little bit but instantly relaxed when he sent me a claming wave. I was thankful for that and waited. He continued to kiss me and ever so slowly push into me. I thought I wasn't going to be able to fit him all inside of me when I felt it. Pain. At first it was little, manageable. Then it grew, getting more and more painful. Jasper stopped when I let out a small whimper, but I wasn't having that. He got this far he wasn't going to back out now, literally or figuratively. I lifted my hips a little to urge him to continue. He waited for a few more seconds, testing himself, before pushing in the rest of the way, filling me up completely. I let out a moan/cry/scream of pleasure/pain. He waited as I adjusted to his _large_ size so I nodded to get him to continue. It wasn't as painful as I thought but sure did hurt like hell. He pulled back out slowly and I continued to moan at the friction between my legs, he thrust back into me with such force the bed hit the back of the wall. I smiled a little but the smile was instantly erased when I let out another moan. God I never thought it was anything like this. The feeling was unbelievable! It seemed every time he thrust back into me the deeper he went, I didn't even think you could get that deep! I lifted my hips and met him thrust for thrust. I could feel a strange feeling throughout my body but it seemed to be coming from one place in particular. Even though I had never had sex before, I knew from the sensations I was feeling that I was getting close to cumming.

I whispered this to Jasper and he told me he was close too, along with some dirty things that would have embarrassed me greatly if I wasn't so busy focusing on the fact that he was plunging in and out of me faster, harder and somehow deeper each time. I knew he probably wasn't actually getting deeper, he had already filled me up to the hilt but it was the different angles that were getting to me. It was then I had the first ever orgasm, and mine brought Jasper's and he let out a deafening moan that sounded like it belonged to an angel. It was wonderful; like pure waves pleasure exploding within me. My vision blurred a little and I let out the loudest moan yet and fell back down onto the bed with Jasper still on top of and inside of me. We panted and just lay there in the moment. I didn't want this night to end!!! Then it hit me; I just had sex (steamy hot sex) with my boyfriend's brother! Holy shit to the power of forty billion! I wasn't regretting it as much as I should, frankly, knowing that Edward would have never done what Jasper did to me was making me want to stay here with him all the more. I guess I'd have to tell Edward that I had moved on. I no longer loved him. I couldn't be with him if I loved Jasper. _I really hope you do stay with Jasper. You know how long I have been waiting for some sex, woman? Too fucking long and pardon my fucking French but that was fucking amazing… I bet it will get better if you stay with him! I mean then you won't be a virgin anymore… imagine sex if you were a vampire! _I smiled at all the crazy thoughts my mind was yelling at me and snuggled against Jasper. _I'll have to do this again. _

**Jasper's POV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms and her dream seemed to be a continued version of what just happened between us. I shouldn't have given in; I should have listened to her when she said we should stop. But I loved her, it took me this long to realize that and I wasn't about to let my only opportunity (so far) to do this pass away. I wanted to give her the pleasure Edward couldn't, that he wouldn't. Alice told me he would, eventually, but he had to wait cause every time so far he ended up killing/turning her because of the blood. Either way she saw that he would never forgive himself and go into a state of depression. Bella would get (if she was turned not killed) so hurt that she would start to do crazy things like trying to kill herself. In the end it all ended up bad… in a few scenarios in which I don't even want to know how it happened she ended up having an affair with Carlisle. But Alice said it was because of something that could happen but didn't every time Edward would pull back. I shook my head and decided it would be best if we had some clothes on. I got dressed quickly my eyes never leaving sleeping Bella. She inhaled and exhaled contently her perfect breasts rising and falling as she did so. I grabbed the same cotton pajamas she had worn last night and put her in them carefully. When that was done I ran around the hotel room picking up her shirt pieces and her pants and lingerie and put it neatly in her box that I had brought up from the car while she was sleeping earlier today. When I got back into the room and looked at her sleeping face and how content she was I realized: _I'm screwed._

* * *

**A/N: Well not that we've got them together, we have to get them home don't we? Ooh this is gonna be good! (But not quite yet I wouldn't do that to you lovelies) I hope you liked this little treat and again I am sorry for how long it took for me to update! So I got this all ready for you all. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and I will have the next chapter out as soon as I send it to my beta and she sends it back. But just as a warning: she might want to take a vacation though. I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**P.S. My birthday is in two days and one of my best friends (Penelope) is coming back from her vacation early so her, Fiona and I can have a blowout, just the three of us! How old will I be? Old Enough! **

**Thank You and Leave a Review!**

**Anybody out there wanna wish me a happy birthday? On the count of three sing! One, two, there!**


	11. The Day In

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't put this up sooner but I went on vacation and the file wasn't with me and internet was really scares there so... anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter but don't get to excited it's mostly songs (only two). At the end please review, you don't have to have an account. Now, on with the story! **

* * *

Alice's POV

I did not know how much longer we were going to be able to keep this up. We had some fake cover story out there, but I could tell it would not last much longer. In addition, I still couldn't see Bella and Jasper coming home... I couldn't see them at all for that matter!

We were telling everybody that Bella, Jasper and I were visiting Jasper's hometown for a funeral or something like that. Bella was going to play the role of the consoling friend and so far, everyone bought it. Except the wolves, they had their suspicions but didn't act on them. As long as the wolves up held the treaty, and Jasper didn't kill Bella, everything was going to be fine… _I hope. _

I hated being blind like this, not knowing when and _if _they'll come back. I tried not to think about it too much when Edward was around; Rosalie was thrown through a wall for thinking about it. However, I guess we couldn't judge him for acting this way, if we were away from the ones we loved we'd be upset too. Then... why wasn't I missing Jasper? Okay, I did miss him just not _that _much. I was more mad and angry then anything else. I couldn't understand what I was feeling, and the one person who usually helped clear up whatever it was that I was feeling was gone. I sighed and stood up and crossed over to my wall mirror. My eyes looked more stressed then they had in a long time. The last time they looked like this was when James was hunting Bella. _How ironic, now we're the ones hunting Bella. _

Jasper's POV

It was pouring rain outside so there was no way we were going outside today. Bella hadn't woken up yet; she was mumbling something about waffles again. If I didn't feel the way, I did about her… I'd have to say she was insane. I looked over at her and smiled; I stroked her cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled slightly in her dream and waffles were instantly forgotten and replaced by _my _name. Not Edward's, no, mine! Maybe Bella and I could be together, I mean it wasn't that farfetched. I suppose it could work. I _wanted _it to work. No, I NEEDED it to work!!!! I loved her more then I'd ever loved anyone.

Nevertheless, I didn't know how I could be what she wanted. We were almost exact opposites! While I had been born in the 1800's, she was born years after years after years _after years _later! There was a big age difference! I was older then Edward! I guess I can't go using the age card but we still like different things. Then again so did Alice and I when we were together. What nobody knew is that Alice and I had been on the rocks for sometime now and it was about time we split up. She had found me and brought me to a new life, but we just weren't meant for each other.

"Jasper?" she murmured as she woke up. I looked back down at her and smiled. She smiled back up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "Good morning," she said with a smile, smelling my shirt.

"Good morning," I said back, "Sleep well?"

"Oh god yes!" she said snuggling into my side even more. I laughed and shook my head; I knew what she was going to have me do. She looked up at me and ran the back of her hand across my cheek and I let out a slight moan. Her hand was _so _warm! Her hands had always been warm and it felt good but you can't possibly imagine the heat inside of her! It was so amazingly warm! So was an inferno. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned into some sort of sex goddess. Last night had been one of the best times of my life, the best time involved Edward's piano and I'd rather not explain that right now. However, if I kept having sex with Bella, all the times we shared would soon replace Alice and my little adventure on the piano.

"What do you wanted to do today?" I asked, "We're rained in for the day."

"Really? Well I have a few ideas," she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Ah, Darlin' you're gonna tire me out with all this work and no play," I joked with a wide grin.

"Well baby maybe you just need to balance your work and play more carefully," Bella snorted.

"Fine, fine, but you still haven't answered my first question."

"Ah well, we'll just lounge around and pretend to be productive," Bella sighed pulling away from me and rolling off the bed. She pulled a sheet with her and tucked it around her. I had an itch to growl at her because she was hiding herself but I understood her being uncomfortable… I'd just have to make it clear in the future that there is none of that 'hiding' from me shit.

"Come back soon," I called playfully after her retreating figure… _and what a damn fine figure it is! _

Bella's POV

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!!!! I fucking slept with Jasper fucking Whitlock! I still can't believe it! I can't believe I actually lost my virginity to Jasper! Not that it's a bad thing! It's just a really, really, really, really, shocking thing! _I looked at my reflection in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. _I smell like sex on a stick! _My brain shouted at me. I wasn't a cussing bird but occasionally (especially nowadays) something would slip out here and there. I picked up a brush and pulled it through my rat's nest. I finally got it brushed out and I splashed some cold water on my face.

_Oh god… what about Edward? What about Alice? _I tried to push bad thoughts away from me but guilt was washing over me in waves. I lowered myself to the floor and let out a slight sob. I was instantly in Jasper's arms and he whispered sweet nothings about how everything was going to be all right and that I didn't have to be ashamed. It's not as much as the shame… as it was the fact that Jasper and I could never really be together! Edward loved me so much and a part of me still loved him. Nevertheless, I love Jasper now and I want to be with him. I want _him _to be what I live for.

"It's okay Bella," he whispered into my ear. I let one tear slip out onto his bare chest then I pulled myself closer to him. I made a slight mistake though because I ended up shoving my most private part (up until last night) against his hardness. A deep growl formed in the back of his throat and he was immediately over me. I looked up at him and laughed as he kissed my cheek. I was pinned to the bathroom floor and the sheet was partially falling off. I shook my head to tell Jasper there would be none of that this morning and he groaned in frustration.

"You can't deny me this forever Bella. Besides I thought this is what you had in mind to do today." he warned as he pulled himself off of me and stood up. I stood up too and smiled at him.

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. The kiss was short but still full of passion and love. I started to get cold when an idea came to me. I turned and started a hot water bath and added some bubbles. Jasper was going to leave if I told him to but I held onto his hands tightly so he knew I didn't want him to leave. When the tub was full I stepped in and pulled Jasper in with me. I sat with my back against the edge (going long ways (and not the edge with the faucet)) and I had Jasper sit between _my _legs. Some may think this is backwards but not in my world, it isn't. He leaned back against my chest and rested his head on my right shoulder.

"I love you," I said quietly picking up a bar of soap and a rag without moving much.

"I love you too," he said with a smile that I could feel against the skin of my neck. As I rubbed, the soap in the rag, Jasper kissed my neck where my pulse was. After I had soap on the rag, I ran it up and down Jasper's chest, going underwater for some parts. The water was hot but Jasper's cool body made it somewhat warm and it felt fantastic. Jasper purred a little again as I went at a slow pace and kept placing slow and lazy kisses on my neck. I didn't know how long we were like that but after a while, Jasper spoke up, "We'll have to stay in more often." I laughed at his implication and shook my head slightly at his foolishness.

"Yes, yes, we definitely will," I sighed. I kept Jasper close to me as I thought. _What will it be like when we get back? I don't care about anyone else!!!!!!!! I just want to be with my Jasper! Let them talk!_ Okay, I suppose I was a little worried about what people would think, I mean the word around school would be something like 'Edward wasn't good enough for her' or 'she's a slut' or maybe if I'm really, really lucky 'She used him just to get to Jasper'. That isn't even true! I loved Edward, but now I loved Jasper more. I suddenly remembered a song my mom had played once when she was feeling tropical. It was one of my favorites and I knew all the words. I sang some of the words into Jasper's ear.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause we gonna fight_

_Oh yes we gonna fight_

_Believe we gonna fight_

_We gonna fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

When the part of the song was done, I had tears in my eyes but they weren't betraying me by falling. Jasper smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips. I smiled against his lips and pulled away. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked me calmly. I knew he wanted the answer to be 'yes' but he still felt like he had to ask, for reassurance.

"Of course I do, baby," I said kissing the top of his head and running the back of my hand across his cheek. I decided to sing another song for him that my mother had played once or twice, even though I was a little insecure about my voice.

_(Jai Ho) _

_(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers), _

_When you touch away, _

_I'll make you hot, _

_Get all you got, _

_I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho) _

_(Jai Ho) _

_I got (I got) fever (fever), _

_Running like a fire, _

_For you I will go all the way, _

_I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho) _

_I keep it steady _

_Cuz steady is how I feel it. _

_This beat is heavy, so heavy, _

_You gon feel it. _

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are my destiny, _

_Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh! _

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho) _

_Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho) _

_So come and dance with me, _

_Jai Ho! (oohh) _

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me, _

_I want you now, _

_I know you can save me, come and save me, _

_I need you now. _

_I am yours forever, yes, forever, _

_I will follow, _

_Anywhere in anyway, _

_Never gonna let go. _

_Jai Ho _

_(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away), _

_I'll take you to a place, _

_This fantasy of you and me, _

_I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho) _

_Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh _

_I can (I can) feel you (feel you), _

_Rushing through my veins, _

_There's an notion in my heart, _

_I will never be the same. _

_(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby, _

_Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho) _

_You're gonna find out, baby, _

_I'm one in a million. _

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are my destiny, _

_Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh! _

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho) _

_Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho) _

_So come and dance with me, _

_Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny) _

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me, _

_I want you now, _

_I know you can save me, come and save me, _

_I need you now. _

_I am yours forever, yes, forever, _

_I will follow, _

_Anywhere in anyway, _

_Never gonna let go. _

_Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho _

_I need you, _

_Gonna make it,(Jai Ho) _

_I'm ready, _

_So take it! _

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) _

_You are my destiny, _

_Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh! _

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho) _

_Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho) _

_So come and dance with me, _

_Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny) _

_Jai Ho! _

_Baila baila! _

_Baila baila! _

_Jai Ho! _

_Baila baila! _

_Jai Ho!_

When I finished Jasper clapped for me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay come on! I'm not that good!" I laughed. Jasper laughed with me and kissed me again but this time when he pulled away, he had a stern look on his face.

"Yes you are 'that' good Bella and I am happy you feel that way about me," he said and I hugged him from behind while sitting down so it was kind of weird and awkward but still sweet.

"Oh Jasper, I love you so much," I sobbed, "I wish I knew sooner."

"I do too and I love you too, so much more then you can possibly imagine," Jasper responded rocking us side to side slightly in the small tub. (At least it felt small with both Jasper and me in it at the same time) I smiled slightly and hummed _Don't Matter _by Akon as we continued to sway.

I really loved Jasper, and nothing would ever come between the two of us. We were meant to be and I can't explain it. I don't even know what his middle name is, or if he even has one but that kind of stuff doesn't matter, as long as we loved each other everything should be just fine in the long run. I felt like singing another song that I _loved _but I knew I should save it for another day. I loved Jasper with all my heart and I wanted more then anything for him to know that. Even though he could feel it, I had to tell him! He had to know. But that, of course, would be an ongoing goal/quest and would take time to understand. Jasper mumbled something that I couldn't hear and when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing. I knew that it was something cause he seemed a little upset now that he remembered something that he had referred to as 'nothing'. I was a little worried that he would leave but he stayed with me right there. We didn't speak and we didn't need to. I could feel the love and lust in the air and if _I _could feel it of course, Jasper could too. I smiled slightly and just continued to sit there. After awhile when the rain started to let up, I realized that we had to get out soon because Jasper's friends would come back here and I didn't want to be seen in a bathtub with Jasper… though I did like it, it would be beyond embarrassing! _Well it's now or never… just a little while longer._

Peter's POV

I hadn't even spoken to that Bella chick and I already didn't like the idea of her being alone with Jasper. He is a man and I know what's running through his head… and his pants. The idea of poor little Bella all alone with the strong and really, really, really, really, really, really, influential Jasper! Jasper was my friend, my best, but he's a man! Bella would be in for a ride (no I don't mean that dirty) of a lifetime. I sighed and looked at my beautiful wife. She rested her hand on mine, gave me a smile, and wrinkled her nose.

"Don't worry Jasper will be a perfect gentleman," she said with a nod of her head.

"That's what you said last night," I groaned. They both had (somehow) managed to keep me from going back there about ten minutes after we left. They had to just about drag me away when I heard them kissing. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper could you keep your pants on for at least two minutes? I mean sex with Jasper must be hot, not that I know for sure. But nothing drives a woman crazy like a big Easter basket on their bunny. Stop it Peter with all these dirty thoughts about what hot steamy sex with your best friend would be like! _Some times my thoughts really did scare me! I rolled my eyes at myself and checked the clock for the twentieth time this morning. I ran my fingers through my hair and picked at my nails.

"Don't you dare do that! I work to hard on these nails!" Charlotte shouted suddenly. She grabbed my hand and from somewhere (in which only men who don't want to get laid anytime soon ask about) pulled out a nail filer. I made a disgusted face and tried to pull my hand away but she shot me a glare that said something that is a little too high rated to share. I sighed and started counting how long until I could rescue Bella from Jasper and end this nail torture. _Maybe I'll get a reward.... _


	12. Baby VS Darlin'

**Esme's POV**

I tried to look as happy as I could, replacing vases and paintings throughout the house. However, all I could seem to do was frown. I missed Bella, everyone did. Carlisle was not as focused, he was too busy worrying. None of the children attended school; they were busy trying to find her. I just could not seem to play the mother role without her. It confused me. We all had done well for so many years before she came along, and now with her gone, it was as if we could not function.

It was like taking an engine out of a car, it looked the same from the outside but on the inside, it just would not do anything!

Rosalie who did not seem to care all that much was just starting to care because Emmett was not sleeping with her. He was worrying about Bella just like everybody else. I knew the real reason for Rosalie's hatred toward Bella; I am pretty sure that Jasper knew to.

She was jealous of Bella. Bella had everything Rose wanted. Bella was human, she could have children. Moreover, Bella wanted to throw it all away, if Rose could I am willing to bet that she would switch places with Bella. However, Bella being human was not the only reason. Rose thought Bella was to dependant on Edward, never doing anything for herself. Always looking for the all too willing vampire to save the day. In addition, when she heard about what Bella was like _after _we left, well it just confirmed her point. This scared us all.

So far, I was the only one who did not think Jasper intended to hurt Bella. Sadly, I was also the only one opposed to throwing him out when he got back. Well Rose was on my side about that Jasper staying, she thought that if anyone should leave it should be Edward 'he's the one who started all of this' according to her. I hated to admit it but she was right; I would never say that out loud though.

I loved this family so much. Therefore, I had to find a way for everything to work out right. I hope that everything turns out for the best.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper held me on the bed. My wet hair clung deliciously to me and so did his. He held me tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. We were not dressed, but we did have robes on. Jasper had objected but I convinced him to wear it. I said 'if you don't wear it I won't sleep with you' and he put that robe on faster then I thought possible, even for a vampire! I loved Jasper, but some modesty was necessary in case his friends came back… the least we could do is wear robes.

"I love you baby," I said as he rocked side to side slowly. I knew without a doubt that he knew how right the words felt, no matter how many times I told him it would never be enough for me.

"I love you too Darlin'" Jasper whispered into my ear, and then planted a feather light kiss on the same ear. I giggled and turned around in his lap so I was straddling him.

"You know… baby is better then Darlin'" I joked teasingly.

"I bet I could get you to think otherwise," Jasper said smirking cockily, making me feel even more hot and wet. My robe fell open exposing my knees and thighs and I pressed myself against him. He let out a slight moan, locked his arms around me, and gave me a kiss. It was soft at first, and then it became hard and demanding. He moved his hands lower and grabbed my butt causing me to gasp. He took that moment to slip his cool tongue into my hot mouth, I moaned at the feeling of cold on hot. He used his hands to push me against him even more causing us both to moan into the kiss. I knew what he wanted and quite frankly, well, I wasn't going to give in that easily. I moved to pull away but Jasper let out a ferocious and possessive snarl/growl and flipped us over so I was on my back and he was hovering above me. I reached up and pulled his face back down to mine. As we kissed, I ran my hands up and down his chest moaning as he did the same thing to me, but with only one of his hands. He needed the other to keep him slightly off of me. I heard someone clear their throat and I froze, just like a deer caught in headlights. I moved my mouth from Jasper reluctantly and looked over to see Peter with a wide wicked smile.

"I would ask if you had room for one more but Charlotte would kill me later if she found out," Peter said his smile getting wider. I blushed furiously and Jasper rocked back onto his heels.

"That's too bad… this is a really big bed," Jasper retorted helping me sit up and pull my robe back on tightly.

"Oh I can see that," Peter laughed shaking his head, still smiling at us both, "Charlotte told me not to come back just yet but I thought 'what the hell' maybe they'll let me join in too."

"Well I'm sorry but not this time," Jasper snorted. I sat up and Jasper jumped off the bed. I took this time to _really _look at Peter. He was beautiful, just like every other vampire… I wonder how Jasper and Peter met.

"How did you two meet?" I asked. Peter's smile fell and Jasper tensed. I guess it was a bad question. Peter glanced at Jasper and Jasper looked down at me and gave me a small half smile. It was heart breaking, the look he was giving me. I couldn't believe he could actually achieve this level of sadness. What could have possibly made their meeting that bad?

"Maybe we'll share that story another time maybe tomorrow over dinner," Peter said getting Jasper to look away from me after what felt like hours. I was hurt that I hurt him so I just nodded and a long, awkward moment of silence overcame us, "Well lets not all make a pity party out of this little vacation! Let's go do something… I assume you've already done the erotic things, so let's see that leaves…." I couldn't help but laugh at what Peter said, cutting him off from his sentence.

"Peter why are you always such a pervert?" Jasper asked rolling his eyes and pulling me off the bed and into his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of my head as Peter laughed again.

"By nature Jasper, by nature," he said with a sigh. I didn't know what we were going to do now, what was there to do in Las Vegas? I sighed and looked around the room.

"What's there to do around here?" I asked sighing again. Peter thought for a moment and Jasper adjusted my robe when I both noticed Peter seemed to be staring in the direction of as he thought. He smiled another wicked smile and shook his head again.

"Don't worry Jazz I won't steal her from you," he chuckled. _As if you could even… okay maybe I'd let you get at least a few inches without any objections. _I thought to myself.

Alice's POV

I _finally _convinced Edward to just go out a hunt. He hadn't hunted since we got back and found Bella was gone. I was getting worried about Bella. _What if Jasper hurt her? What if he killed and/or changed her? What if? What if? What if? _All theses 'what if' scenarios were driving me insane! I should trust Jasper, yet I couldn't bring myself to the way I should. _I'm a horrible wife! As soon as he gets back (them both alive (hopefully)) I won't let him ever leave me again. I won't make him feel the need to run off to gain my trust again. _I didn't really understand _why _he thought kidnapping Bella would get us to trust him… But in a way, it did. It would be a way of saying 'I didn't kill her! We were alone and look; she's still alive I didn't harm her! In your face! See I am well controlled!' and I kind of wanted him to prove to us that he _could _control himself. I was a horrible, terrible, appalling, ghastly wife for thinking otherwise but I just couldn't help myself. I knew his past, I knew what he had done, what he could do… I loved him 110% but it I… I… I just didn't trust him. I suppose it's wrong… yet… it's right. I know Emmett trusts him, I know Rosalie couldn't care less… Carlisle had faith and Esme had hope… but Edward and I… we just flat out did not trust him! The saddest part is that it didn't stop there! We didn't trust him with any random human; we didn't trust him with teachers or human friends of Esme or Carlisle and then we just pushed his limit… we didn't trust him with somebody that we trusted _Laurent _around! Well I would be lying if I said we had complete trust in Laurent… we just trusted him at that very moment. I suppose Jasper had his moments too, in Phoenix at the hotel, at the ballet studio etc. My only question was… what's the 'etc.' part? When had we _ever _let them both be in the same room together, _alone. _ Never! Edward watched her sleep for crying out loud! I LOVED Jasper! Of course, I did and I would never stop but… I just didn't trust him. It hurt me to think it but the sooner I realized it the better! I just hope Jasper would forgive me for not trusting him. Maybe we could go away for a while, just the two of us. Maybe somewhere without the constant distraction of humans I could realize that I really did trust him. I only hope he could love me, even though I did not trust him.

Charlie's POV

It had been days since Bella went away with Alice and Jasper. I was really, really worried now. The Cullens didn't know anything, or at least they weren't saying anything. I wanted to just shoot them all! Why did _she _have to go? When did she get to know Jasper well enough to go to _Texas _with him? They _were_ telling some story about how she, Jasper, and Alice had gone back to Jasper's home… but I could tell it was a lie. I never heard Bella say _anything _about Jasper; I hardly even knew _any _of the Cullens. If she didn't get home soon I was going to go up there and give those Cullens a piece of my mind.

Unknown POV

I walked into the room and looked up. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. We stood in silence for a few minutes as everyone else who was supposed to be here came in. I smiled wickedly when my brother came in and saw me, and he smiled back and nodded. I sighed as I watched more and more people file in one by one. Important decisions required everyone's voice. However, when the official decision was made, it would just be the most important people making it, including myself. Sometimes I hated life here because of the lack of excitement, but at other times, like now, I loved it. The power that came with being here, the feeling of being important was sometimes overwhelming.

"Everyone," he announced when we all had come in and taken our places, "I think it's about time we talk about this." He began. I knew what this was about… I loved playing spy, "The Cullens have informed a human of our existence, and this human has met us. She was given the ultimatum to die or become one of us yet she still has not been changed. The question becomes what do we do now?" 


	13. Dinner and Another Phone Call

**Bella's POV**

I did not know why Peter insisted on getting dressed up and going to dinner. They weren't going to eat… where they? I slightly laughed at the mental image of them force-feeding themselves a fancy dinner. I leafed through my box for some decent clothing to wear to something like this. Peter told me to dress anyway I wanted, but Charlotte said 'dress like you know what you're doing' so I was taking both their advice at the same time. In truth, it all came down to this... I wanted to make an impression I knew that but I did not know what to wear!

However, when I was shopping for clothes the thought of going out to dinner never came up. I mostly just had room service back at the other hotel. Now I was going out to eat with Jasper and three other incredibly hot vampires. I sighed and decided to go with the old fashion close your eyes and pick at random trick. I closed my eyes tightly and reached in. I pulled out a pink dress; it had a bubble hem skirt with a lace overlay, an empire waistline, and ruched detail on the bust. Thank you Tyra Banks, Nigel Barker, Twiggy, and Miss J Alexander for your fashion sense! I would not have been able to see all that if it was not for you all!

As I striped out of the robe I was wearing, I chuckled at my thoughts._ Thank you! Thank you! No applause, no applause... just throw money! _ I picked up one of my _Victoria's Secrets_ purchases and put it one before putting on my dress. It was purple and exposed a lot of skin! It also had adjustable flutter straps, a tie-front and matching silk panties... not that I pay that much attention to what I wear, that's Jasper's job. I know that my choice of undergarments would cause him to get hard. Thinking about his erection made me wet. I could not believe all the naughty things I was thinking after being with him once, and what a breathtaking, amazing, fantastic, wonderful time it was! I would never forget it!

Back to getting dressed... the shoes. That was all it took to ruin my good mood... what shoes would I wear? The best thing to wear would be high-heels ... could I even walk in high-heels?

Well Jasper touching me all night would be good... _no Bella! You have to keep it together woman! Now think… will high-heels really be all that bad? _

I sighed and got back down on my knees in front of the box. All I had on was my baby doll. I looked around and found three options. Number one, some Alexander McQueen Satin panel pumps. Número dos, some Halston Peep toe ankle boots. And almighty number three, some Bally Ermana leather boots. I loved the tall leather boots but they did not seem like 'wear to dinner' type shoes so that left me with one and two.

_Oh I know how to make this decision… which one has a shorter (a.k.a in Bella language 'less deadly') heel? _Considering this, I decided on the Halston Peep toe ankle boots. Technically, they were .5 inches higher then the other shoes but they looked sturdier. I pulled on my dress gently and zipped up the back of my ankle boots. I looked at my hair and combed through it and tamed it as well as I could.

When I was done, I stepped out of the bathroom. Charlotte and Sabrina were waiting for me. Charlotte had on light purple halter-neck dress that was somehow shorter then mine! Sabrina had on a stunning sequin embellished bubble dress with a round scoop neckline and a pleated bubble bodice. I think they both looked even better then me... but wearing this short of a dress and lingerie underneath had me feeling a certain level of confidence I could not place.

It did not take that long to get to the restaurant. Once we got there, we were brought to a table where a beautiful waitress came over to take our orders.

"Hello my name is Jasmine and I'll be your server tonight is there anything I can get you?" her eyes never leaving… _me? _Jasper seemed tense and I decided to play along… I wanted to see what happened when Jasper became jealous. I leaned forward in that seductive way you sometimes see women do and smiled.

"I think we'll all have some water right now," I said. As I pulled back I added, "There might be something you can give me later." Jasper's nostrils flared and Peter bit his lip. After she was gone, I felt Jasper's hand curl around my thigh.

"What were you thinking? You just implied you wanted to have sex with that waitress," Jasper hissed. I thought up something quickly to see just how much I could push it.

"I'm not quite sure about the correct pronunciation but I believe it is called a ménage à trois," I said smirking at how his hand tightened considerably around my leg and the slight widening of everyone's eyes. I smiled a reassuring smile once I had seen enough. I decided to change the subject.

"Jasper, I have heard about the way you met Peter and Charlotte but I never heard how you met the Cullen's. Can you tell us?"

I really wanted to hear about his life with the Cullen's even if it meant I had to hear about his life with Alice. When a wave of my own jealousy hit me, I realized that I loved him and did not like the idea of him being with Alice.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She, Alice, was there - expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly towards me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That is the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer, but she was smiling. The emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I would ever felt before.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time.' she said."

"I bet you ducked your head like a good southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'" Peter added with a laugh letting go of Charlotte's hand.

"She held out her hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

"Alice told me that we were to be mates and that there was a family who would take us in and change our lives forever. Like I said I felt hope for the first time and she was so sure of herself, that I followed her lead. We traveled around the country, always just missing the Cullen's. During this time, I started my vegetarian diet and worked on my control. Eventually we caught up with them. Alice went right up to the front door and knocked. When Esme answered, the little pixie simply stated, "Hello, I'm your new daughter, Alice, and this is Jasper. We will take the room on the left. Don't worry eventually Edward will forgive me." Alice then walked right in. I was left standing there with Esme, just staring at me. Esme eventually recovered and invited me in. After meeting the entire family, Alice convinced them that we were not crazy vampires and they invited us to move in."

But that was then and now I have someone who means so much more to me then Alice ever did," Jasper finished grasping my hand and kissing it. I smiled and heard some one clear their throat. I looked up to see the waitress and she asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Once we all had some food we all began to talk. Sabrina told me stories of her human life. She talked about her fiancé and how they had wanted to be together forever; little did she know she was going to get to live forever! She told me of how when she stopped a woman from dying the town accused her of being a witch and burned her at stake. She said it was one of the most horrible things she had ever experienced. That was on top of that came the burn of the transformation. She told me of a kind vampire named Jedidiah who told her after all his years of being lonely he wanted a friend, not a mate, a friend. Later they became mates when they met up with old foes of his. The battle did not last that long, Jedidiah and she were victorious. However, they had missed one, and before she knew it, Jedidiah had been burned and she had thrown the vampire into the fire. She never loved anyone as if she loved Jedidiah and swore that she would never love again, and so far to this day has not.

"I'm sure Jedidiah would want you to be happy if you found someone right for you," I said resting my hand on top of hers. She nodded and looked up at me.

"You're right Bella, you're right… I see why Jasper loves you," she said placing her other hand on top of the hand I had on top of hers. I felt sorry for poor Sabrina. She had found someone she loved, and all it took to loose them was not noticing. She said she was a big believer in all that fate and destiny stuff she had been telling herself for the past few years, but never really got over losing him.

After dinner, we all decided to take a walk. As I held on to Jasper's arm I realized that I needed to call back home. I did not want to really but I did owe it to the family to let them know that I was okay.

"Hello?" I heard as soon as Edward picked up the phone. I sighed at the sound of his voice. It had been too long. Too bad,_ I _had moved on.

"Edward," I said, "it's Bella."

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed when he heard it was I.

"Calm down Edward I don't have that long to talk. I am really tired and I have to go to sleep," I lied shamelessly. I did not _really _want to talk to him but I felt I should.

"Oh Bella I've missed you so much!" Edward all but sobbed.

"I know Edward; I know… how is everyone?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Fine, fine… why is Jasper letting you call?" he asked. Great. I was hoping that he would not ask. I thought about telling him the truth that Jasper did not let me call because I was not Jasper's property like how Edward treated me but he deserved to find out in person.

Instead of saying, "Jasper and I are in love and he just wants me to be happy so when I wan to use the phone I can." I said, "I don't know Edward," I lied easily and smoothly, "But I wanted to take this chance just incase I didn't get another one for awhile."

"I see," he said with a sigh, "I understand." I could not really take much more of this so I faked a yawn. I guess it sounded real because Sabrina even looked over at me and mouthed 'are you really tired' I shook my head.

"Edward I think I need to go to bed," I said, still lying. I didn't like having to lie, I guess I didn't have to but I didn't know what we could talk about… so just letting him know I was alright was enough for now.

"Oh okay… I love you," he said sadly.

"I love you too," I lied sending Jasper an 'I don't mean it baby' look.

He nodded but still looked sad. I tried not to break down crying from the look in his eyes. I ended the call and realized it was a good thing this had been a call placed by the operator. I do not think he would think to trace it. I looked at Jasper and handed him back the phone. I was hoping he was not mad at me but he did not seem mad, just sad. I sighed _Bella, Bella, Bella, always doing this to yourself._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Sorry about the delay... life's hard ya' know. But I tried. Oh and thank my lovely beta for beta-ing this for me! *Claps* I realized that I had already addressed Jasper's history so my beta had to take that out for me. Thank her again. Thank you everyone for your reviews, and once again: I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Life... that's all I really should have to say. **

**Tell me what you think! I will apologize ahead for the next chapter. I was briefly considering abandoning this story, but decided to stick it out for as long as I could. At least until life prevents me from continuing. **


	14. What Do We Do?

**Bella's POV **

I sat down and looked at Jasper. He smiled at me, took my hand, and brushed the loose strands of hair back behind my ear. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I was tired and sad… mostly tired. I did not know what to do. I was considering asking Jasper about the whole going back home situation but I did not want to ruin his mood. He seemed happy… but then again I guess I should just speak my mind considering the fact that Jasper could feel my sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed and tried to put on my best smile. However, I gave that up as soon as it started.

"Oh I'm just thinking about what we'll do when we get home," I sighed. I watched his face as several emotions came over him; anger, fear, love, and sadness. I understood the love, sadness and the fear... but the anger, I did not get.

"What about it?" he asked leaning forward and taking both my hands into his. I looked into his golden eyes, which were darkening considerably, and sighed yet again. He waited for my answer as I thought about it.

"What are we going to do? I mean I know that they probably aren't… well they aren't going to accept us as that easy."

"What do you mean? Accept us?" he asked, frowning.

"I mean… well… this Jasper; they won't accept this, us, us being together!" I shouted standing up and resisting the urge to cry. I placed my hands on both sides of my forehead and looked down at my love. I loved him; I wanted the family to accept us all to be together. I really did want to be with him, I do not even know how or when it came up. In a way I guess I have always loved him… _oh you know that is bullshit! You fell in love with him! You saw that he was right for you and you fell in love with him! _My mind shouted at me. I sighed, again, and looked back up and around.

Sabrina, Charlotte and Peter looked back down at their magazine as soon as they saw I was looking at them. Jasper stood up and made me look him in the eye.

"They'll have no choice Bella, I love you and I won't go back there and pretend I don't!" Jasper said grasping my hands and giving me a brief kiss on the lips.

"I know, I know, and don't get me wrong I love you too but… I just don't see it…"

"It makes no sense to worry about things you have no control over because there's

nothing you can do about them, and why worry about things you do control? The activity of worrying keeps you immobilized," Peter said simply and calmly. I was surprised by Peter's proclamation which sounded like something straight from a poem.

"Aw…" Charlotte said with a smile, "Wayne Dyer, right?" she asked. Peter nodded and pulled Charlotte into his arms and kissed her gently and just held her. I could not help but watch in awe as they swayed ever so slightly back in forth in each other's arms, the smiles on their faces and the passion in their eyes was truly a remarkable sight. I never thought I would be so amazed from watching two people together but these two were different. They looked at each other like… like they would rather loose the entire world - or maybe even everything that there is, was, and will be - then loose each other. They looked into each other's red eyes... and in those few moments I could not help but wonder if red symbolized love? The way they looked at each other, held each other, touched each other, and even looked at the area around each other screamed pure undeniable 'love'!

I remembered an old quote I had once read in one of the books I had read a long time ago "Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence". Vincent van Gogh said that, and looking here I knew that was true. As it turns out, this trip was teaching me that many of the quotes I learned in school were true and made me wonder about each poet's inspiration to write them. How it happened, when it happened, was it a person they loved, two people they saw etc.? I was suddenly determined to find a quote for Jasper and I to share, one about our eternal love for one another. I knew then that I could not let Alice or Edward, or anyone for that matter, tell me I did not love Jasper. That we were not in love or that we were not meant to be. I loved Jasper with all of me, I knew he loved me right back with the same passion.

"Well then we'll figure something out… we will, I know it," Sabrina said smiling slightly and looking from each one of us before hers eyes settling on me and Jasper, "I know it, in my heart and in my soul." Hearing a vampire say they _had _a soul ignited some old memories deep inside of my mind, ones that I would rather keep deep inside of my mind! Edward said he did not want to change me because vampires did not have souls! _A word from the wise… maybe it is just you! _

"Sabrina is right Bella," Jasper said holding me tightly and lovingly. I did not want to leave him arms, ever. I could not remember anything at that exact moment in time. It was like everything faded away and it was just us, only us no one else _anywhere. _I could feel liquid love floating in the air around us. As weird as that seems I felt good, whole, with a purpose in life: to make Jasper happy. I thought over everything I knew about vampires, and found that it did not matter _what _Jasper or I was. Whether he had a soul or was some sort of creepy weird demon thingy, I would love him anyway! It was just the way Jasper behaved and thought that made me love him. It was _who _he is not _what _he is. Okay, I guess I have to be a little honest and say if he was some sort of flesh eating demon that he would be different and I might not love him then but that's not the point! The point is that I love him and nobody will be able to tell me otherwise. _Or at least that's what I hope._

* * *

_ Short, yes I know and I'm sorry. I've been working hard though guys so please cut me some slack. I get writers block very often these days and I'm surprised I'm still able to even write as much as I did. Thank you everyone for reviewing last time and I hope you all had a great New Years. I'd like to give a shout out to my excellent Beta and everyone for continuing to read! You all are awesome and I'm so happy you're all sticking with me. Please leave a review, you don't need to have an account. I'd love any feedback even if you think I'm a horrible writer. Once again, thank you for reading and I'm sorry it's a little short but you can't ignore life, ya know? I'm thinking about letting someone else write a chapter... but I don't know yet. Anyone who has an idea feel free to throw things at me and I'll see what I can do._

_Be safe,_


	15. Returning Home

**Short. Nothing compared to what you, my faithful readers, deserve. However at the end of the chapter I had some sad news for you all. For now, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

We got into the car early in the morning so we could be back to Forks A.S.A.P. While I personally tried to tell Jasper that it would be okay to stay just a few more days. Jasper decided it would be best if we left now. Peter, Charlotte and Sabrina had decided to come with us; Peter said he just wanted to be able to spend some more time with me even if that meant sharing. Jasper said that we would visit but Peter being Peter wanted to come anyway. I had a feeling that there was another reason Peter wanted to come along but Peter wasn't about to say more than "I just want to get to know Bella better." Charlotte only agreed to go because she didn't want to be without Peter; Sabrina agreed to go because she just didn't want to be left alone.

I was excited they were coming because I was hoping to become better friends with all of them someday and maybe today I would learn some more thing. . .and because there is safety in numbers. Who knew what awaited us in Forks. I was starting to stress out when luckily Peter drew me out with his random blathering.

"On the road again, I just can't wait to be. . . " Peter started singing when he suddenly stopped and said "Hey Bella, we are on the way to your hometown of Forks and you know about 99.6 percent of the worlds population would have no idea where Forks was and about .1 percent would ask if there was a matching town called Spoons. So what I want to know is, is there a Spoons? Or Knife? Or maybe Cups?" Peter pondered as we pulled away from the hotel.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "No Peter, there is no Spoons… is there? I'm pretty sure… then again I had no idea that there was a town called Forks. Maybe we should head to the nearest library and do some research." I said my brow furrowing. Jasper just squeezed my hand a little and sent me some calming vibes. He knew I was hesitant about heading home and he silently let me know it.

"God, Peter, sometimes you're such an idiot," Sabrina said playfully slapping him. The three of them were in the backseat. I rolled my eyes yet again and turned back around in my seat so I was facing the road. I looked over to Jasper just in time to see him look at me. It's amazing how my life has a sort of storybook type quality. **(A/N: Oh No She's Onto Us! Everybody abandon your computers of all sorts and run for it!) **

I sighed and smiled at him. I really do love him and I'll be thinking the same thing for the rest of my life… I started reflecting on how we got to this place. I was in love with Edward or so I thought. I now realize that I was just infatuated with him. He is a great looking guy and he was in love with me, plain Jane Bella. Who wouldn't think they were in love? I was ready to give away my life to be with Edward when Jasper kidnapped me. He has never told me his real reason for taking me but I'm glad he did. I am who I was meant to be and its all thanks to the man beside me.

"So, Bella, why did you end up in Forks anyway?" Sabrina asked when she noticed the strange silence.

"I was born there. My mom and dad divorced when I was still a baby. My mom took me to live in Phoenix but my dad lives there. My mom got remarried so I moved in with Charlie," I explained going into detail all about Phil and his career and such. When she brought up the question of how I knew Jasper I got a little worried but explained the situation to them anyway. About Edward and James and such and how I never really knew Jasper until a little while ago, because Edward was so paranoid. Okay so paranoid was a little, (I'm talking microscopic here!) bit of a stretch because he was an overprotective, egotistical ass.

Sabrina, Peter and Charlotte listened as I talked and asked a few questions here and there. Jasper also added in some stuff too. When I finished I waited for them to say something. At first, it was just silence as they took it all in. I looked to Jasper who gave me an encouraging look, probably trying to tell me that they were confused.

"Oh. Okay… well…..hum…..that's strange," Peter finally said more to himself than to anyone else. I listened for more but Peter didn't say anything else. I waited for a few more seconds before turning back to face the road again. I felt Jasper's cool fingers thread through mine and I looked over at him and smiled before holding his hand back.

Talking about home and my dad made me finally wonder what Charlie's reaction to all this would be... and I mean _all _this: Jasper and me, and Jasper kidnapping me etc. I mean how many kidnapped women end up falling in love with their kidnappers outside of stories and fan fictions? Not many. I sighed and looked back at the others.

'What has you so frowns, then sigh, frown, then sigh every few seconds Bells?" Peter asked earring a warning look from Charlotte.

"It's okay Charlotte," I said with a sigh (as if to prove what Peter was talking about), "I'm just worried about what my dad will think." Jasper's fingers slightly tightened around my hand but loosened almost instantly.

"Well I'm sure he'll see it your way," Sabrina said reassuringly. I nodded and looked over to Jasper. One of my favorite things about him was his face. How everything had a place, a perfect spot, and everything was in its place.

I thought Edward was a god. Now I know that he is more of a demi-god, kinda a half or lower god… which, of course, made Jasper, Zeus, the top god. That thought made me feel even safer around Jasper then I had already felt around him, and that was just about impossible considering how much I loved him. I smiled slightly and looked at the road.

The car in front of us was blue and was big enough for a large family, _my _new family. Well okay my _new _family was not currently in there but I was thinking that the blue car in front of us _could _fit us in it. By us, I meant the Cullens and Peter and Charlotte and Sabrina and me. Basically, the place my mind was wondering to was that I don't want this family to be broken up because of the new relationship that Jasper and I formed. That is the last thing I want. Even though I was reluctant to go home, I knew the only way I could know what they were going to think was to get home and see. Sure, I wanted to get home to Charlie and my friends but I also didn't want to have to worry about what people would think. I wanted people to approve but then of course I was so in love with my dear Jasper that I didn't care what they thought (well okay maybe a little bit) unless it was good things. Well now, just a few more hours to go and then we'll see what the Cullens think about all this.

The Cullen's house seemed bigger then I remembered. A whole lot bigger! I briefly considered crawling into Jasper's lap and getting us the hell out of there! Jasper grasped my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and a smile to go with it. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply; I was regretting this… or at least not looking forward to it. I was seriously getting used to the idea of putting this car back in drive by the second.

The sound of my door opening startled me and I looked over. At some point during my whirlwind of emotions, Jasper had gotten out of the car and opened my door. I blinked twice just to make sure he was really there. _Oh right, vampire speed… weird… I'll have to get used to it though I guess. _

I sighed and pulled myself out of the car. Charlotte, Peter and Sabrina all got out of the car as soon as I had one foot out the door. Peter looked around and frowned, Sabrina rolled her eyes, and Charlotte scoffed. They weren't used to the idea of such a permanent home.

I took a deep breath and rested one of my hands on Jasper's shoulder. _Here goes nothing._

I took one step forward and then another. It took me a minute to notice that _everyone _was moving with me, they wouldn't move unless I moved first. And now I was _really _considering just turning back and running while we still could. Who knows what awaits us... probably joy for me and then hate for Jasper. I just didn't like that thought.

Peter shot me a look and I sighed and took another step forward. It was really somewhat funny to see them all move in synchronization with me. If I were to start break dancing to _Circus _by Brittany Spears I wonder if they would do the same…. I don't know.

_Okay Bella, you can do this, just stop thinking about Brittany Spears and move forward. _I thought to myself as I took two more steps. _Damn it Bella, move! _

I looked up and walked five more steps before stopping again… things were quiet, a little to quiet. Sabrina coughed to get my attention and when I looked forward she pointed at the house and did the little person-walking symbol with her hand.

If this weren't such a serious situation, I'd have started to laugh.

_Maybe Edwards already read everybody's thoughts and he was so upset they all left, _I partially hoped.

_But then again the Volvo is still here… and why the fuck doses Edward drive a Volvo when they got enough money to buy a fucking Bugatti? Back to the situation at hand Bella! _I screamed internally.

I had to keep moving before I fainted or something. This is all just so nerve wracking! I've changed so much since they last saw me; I've become a completely new woman… one who was sleeping with Jasper at that.

_And it was damn good… Bella! Focus! _

I just needed to keep moving, just keep moving. Just keep moving. Just keep moving. Just keep moving, moving, moving. What do we do we move, move, move. OH HO, HO How I love to move. When you WAAAAAANNTTT to move you want to move. _Ah! Damn you Disney Channel! Damn you all to hell!_

Peter sighed and took another step forward, one step ahead of me, "Let's just get this over with."

I nodded and we all walked up the driveway. Jasper stopped breathing. Lucky.

As we got closer, I was really starting to consider just turning back. We could run away and never come back... no one would miss us. Well, no one important would miss us. As long as we were happy. Shit! Why couldn't I have moved here for college instead?

Oh, this sucked.

I continued to move forward, my steps were unsure and a little slow. However, no one moved any faster then me, and I could tell from the look on Charlotte's face she really wasn't looking forward to this. She had told me that she had met the Cullens once before... and it sucked. She said they all seemed so uptight and she could beat just about all of them in a one on one fight.

I didn't doubt her.

Charlotte may be Alice sized and blonde... but she could kick your ass.

We walked into the house and as soon as we were through the door I saw the faces of all the Cullens... they just stood there, looking back at us. I shivered and took a slow step forward so everyone else could file in. As soon as we had the door shut, I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it again.

Alice launched herself at me and pulled me into a tight hug, for a brief second I wondered if she forgot I needed to breathe.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much! Are you okay?" Alice asked in a rush, she shot a glare at Jasper, Sabrina, Peter and Charlotte over my shoulder, which made me want to punch her in the face. I'd probably shatter the bones in my hands and arm, however, it would help get my point across.

"I'm fine," I said. She looked me over and I really, really wanted to hit her. She was so obviously checking me for bruises and bites. _There's one on my hand Alice! Check there! Maybe if you'd told me that James didn't actually have my mother I wouldn't have it. Can see the future my ass…_

I glanced around the room and our eyes locked. No one said a thing. Some expected me to move to him and others thought he would move to me… well probably. Nevertheless, neither of us moved. _Nobody _was moving. Not even me, the human, who always seemed to be doing some sort of movement. No, I was as still as… well… a vampire.

I blinked once.

Then twice.

Three times.

Four.

Still nobody had said anything and I was positive I was the only one blinking.

Five.

Six.

The silence was really starting to get to me.

Seven.

Eight.

Our eyes were still locked and I couldn't move.

Nine.

Ten.

My voice was a tiny whisper though I knew everyone would hear me. I said, "Edward."

* * *

**I had decided to end this story. My beta might continue it but if she doesn't want to then it will be on the market for anyone. She gets first dibbs though. I'm so, so, so sorry. Thank you for waiting though. Either she'll pick this up or she can start a sequel... I'm not sure. But goodbye and thank you for reading. I'll let you know what happens next. (In terms of where to go if you want more) If you have it in you review. If you don't... goodbye anyway. And thank you.**


	16. Goodbye Edited

Seeing as how I have not heard back from my beta, I am now opening this story to anyone who wants to take over. The first one to contact me will be given the official rights to the story. I own nothing, besides the plot, Stephanie Meyer owns the rest.

Thanks again for reading,

wmonica

* * *

Okay, let me clear this up. It seems a lot of people are under the wrong impression here. When I said "seeing as how I have not heard back from my beta" I meant, "assuming my beta doesn't want to pick this story up on their own". I wasn't saying that my beta bailed on me. In fact, my beta contacted me shortly after the message above was posted and told me that my message had been missed, and did not know that I had tried to get in contact with them. My beta has offered to beta any other stories I write in the future. (And thanks to all those that offered to beta for me as well) I've reached a dead end with this story. If no one wants to continue it that's fine. But, for now, I have no idea what to do.

Sorry for this communication error there, that's my fault. Be safe everyone, and, once again, thanks for reading.

- wmonica


	17. Where do We Go from Here?

Attention all readers! I have given the story over to a new author, who will take control of Taken from this point on. Thank you to everyone who read what my beta and I wrote. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me as a favorite author or to author alert, and everyone who added the story to their favorites and or story alert. Kim Rathbone will be the new author, if you're interested in reading more. To anyone who might have misunderstood me, once again, it was not my beta who quit on me, no, not at all. I lost my inspiration for the story, and began to pursue other hobbies beyond writing. I hope you all have enjoyed the story, and I hope you all will enjoy whatever Kim has to offer. Thank you all and be safe. 


End file.
